Solamente Mía
by Aurora Kuchiki
Summary: Te observo desde lejos y solo veo vestigios de lo que una vez fue una mujer alegre, audaz y llena de vida. Ahora solo… te mantienes con vida esperando que la muerte te acune en sus brazos. Ya no se cómo mirarte, como acercarme y recuperar un poco de lo que alguna vez fuiste. ¿Cómo puedo tocarte sin seguir rompiéndote?
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas! Ahora les vengo con una historia KarlxChrita. No es que sea fan especialmente de esta pareja, y mucho menos de karl heinz, pero desvarié y aqui esta el resultado :D la historia va a tener partes reales, yo solo voy a llenar con lo que imagine, las lagunas de la historia. ¡Espero les guste! Recuerden comentar que les parecio..

.

.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me perteneces.

.

.

 **Prologo**

.

.

.

Incluso hoy en día no puedo explicarme como todo esto termino así, lo único que sé es que no puedo dejarte ir.

No… no quiero dejarte ir, si no desaparecerás.

Te observo desde lejos y solo veo vestigios de lo que una vez fue una mujer alegre, audaz y llena de vida. Ahora solo… te mantienes con vida esperando que la muerte te acune en sus brazos. Ya no se cómo mirarte, como acercarme y recuperar un poco de lo que alguna vez fuiste.

 _"_ _¿Cómo?"_

¿Cómo puedo tocarte sin seguir rompiéndote?

¿Cómo puedo hacer que me vuelvas a sonreír sinceramente?

¿Cómo puedo recuperarte sin que me odies?

Porque sé que la mujer que dice que me odia no eres realmente tu, pero el cuerpo sigue siendo el mismo, tu voz, tus hermosos cabellos albinos como los míos y esos suaves y tiernos labios también lo son.

Aun así… aunque me odies seguiré manteniendo a mi lado, porque yo soy incapaz de alejarte.

.

.

.

Seran pocos caps X'D asi que subire este prologo con el cap 1 :D

jane!


	2. Capitulo 1

Como prometi! este es un KarlxChrista, seran pocos capitulos y contara hasta la historia que conocemos :D espero les guste! recuerden comentar su opinion :)

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

La letra **_negrita y cursiva_** son los pensamientos mas profundos de karl osea lo inconsciente, lo que desea pero no acepta. Estos pueden salir a la luz en algun dialogo cuando esta solo en **negrita.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todavía recuerdo aquel hermoso día en el que naciste… Padre me había mandado a buscar para conocerte, en ese momento me encontraba entrenando y… recuerdo que con cierta pesadez deje lo que estaba haciendo para dirigirme a la habitación de nuestra madre.

Así es, en apariencia humana tenía unos 12 años (ya hace un buen tiempo) mi cabello era corto pero aun así alcanzaba a amarrármelo en una coleta y tenia cierto carácter curioso por el que a veces me retaban. Ya sabes… soy el primogénito de nuestra familia, el próximo rey de los vampiros y tengo que prepararme y comportarme de manera adecuada.

Antes de seguir avanzando me eche un vistazo, estaba hecho un desastre por lo que sacudí un poco mis ropas. A decir verdad, desde un principio, no me entusiasmo mucho que digamos la idea de tu llegada, tú… serias una responsabilidad más.

Suspire levemente cuando me tope con la puerta que me separaba de ti. Toque la puerta y se escucho un leve "Adelante" de Padre, di un paso, dirigí mi mirada hacia donde se suponía que estarías y como si se hubiera tratado de un relato fantástico donde habitaban seres de luz, me tope con una de las imágenes más preciosas que vi en mi vida.

Madre te sostenía tiernamente, invitándome con la mirada a acercarme. Tarde segundos en reaccionar y posicionarme al costado de la cama. ¡Sinceramente no podía quitarte los ojos de encima! Eras tan preciosa, tan pequeña e indefensa, solo me basto con verte para comenzar a amarte, desde ese momento supe que te protegería pasase lo que pasase por siempre, el mundo donde vivíamos era cruel, demasiado cruel para mi pequeña rosa blanca que apenas era un brote.

.

-Karl- susurro madre – Te presento a tu hermanita…. Christa. – dijo sonriendo al final. Yo solo me acerque un poco más y con mucho cuidado apoye mi mano sobre la tuya. Me sorprendí bastante cuando, con tus manitos, atrapaste uno de mis dedos.

.

\- Tú eres su hermano mayor – comento padre- así que siempre tendrás que cuidar de ella.

.

-Hm, lo hare – respondí en un tono bajo de voz sin quitarte la mirada de encima- Siempre lo haré.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron algunos años, en los que yo seguía formándome mientras tú crecías, por suerte siempre pude hacerme tiempos para poder verte y disfrutar de tu compañía. Recordaba con emoción tus primeros pasos y palabras, la primera vez que me dijiste Nii-sama pensé que se me saldría el inactivo corazón que tenía en el pecho.

Eras tan traviesa y simpática, muy a menudo te metías en problemas y yo tenía que aparecerme a último momento para salvarte, después de todo había prometido cuidarte siempre. Tú me decías que era como un "Héroe" porque siempre te rescataba.

.

-Hmpf- suspire, realmente había sido un día largo y mi cuerpo me pedía algo de descanso. Cuando me dispuse a dormir sentí como alguien tironeaba mis sabanas. - ¿Hm? - ¿tanto sueño tenia, que no me di cuenta que alguien había entrado? - ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? – dije pícaramente cuando me gire y vi a la intrusa. Esta solo se sonrojo mirando para un costado mientras, simuladamente, se subía a mi cama. _"No debería hacer eso"._ \- ¿Y bien? – pregunte sentándome.

.

\- E-esto – inhala profundo – Nii-sama últimamente no me prestas atención – acuso cruzando sus brazos- ¡Quiero estar más tiempo contigo, Nii-sama! – exigió. "Oh vaya…" pensé ¿Cómo le haría frente a esto? Y más cuando pone esa carita… _"Basta Karl"_ me reprimí. Lo que decía ella era cierto, últimamente tengo más responsabilidades y con ello que capacitarme más, lo que me roba prácticamente todo el día. A mí tampoco me gusta la idea pero…

.

-Christa… -dije lo más tranquilo que pude- Sabes que no puedo hacer nada con ese asunto – ella me respondió con un puchero a esto _"Oh mierda"_ \- ¿Y los demás onii-chans? ¿Acaso no juegan contigo? – inquirí para salvarme de mi posible laguna mental.

.

-Si… ¡Pero yo quiero estar contigo! – Me miro desafiante- No es lo mismo con Rit-nii (ritcher) y las demás – me miro medio desanimada. – Por eso… - susurro mientras hábilmente se metía dentro de las sabanas y se acurrucaba al lado mío – Dormiré con Nii-sama hasta que pueda dedicarme un poco de tiempo decente – declaro mirándome con aquellos ojos tan inocentes. _"Mierda"_ ahora era yo el sonrojado, sabía que tenía que echarla inmediatamente pero no podía, no cuando ella me miraba así, no cuando ya me encontraba recostado al lado de ella ni mucho menos cuando ella se acurruco entre mis brazos. _"Mierda, mierda, mierda…."_

 _._

-Hmpf- suspire- solo por esta vez… - declare cansado, ya quería dormirme y desconectarme de todo. Escuche una risita traviesa y dirigí mi mirada hacia la causante.

.

\- Eso ya lo veremos ~ declaro cerrado sus preciosos ojos.

.

-Hm… - yo también la imite luego de observarla un rato.

.

 _"_ _Esta niña es mi debilidad" pensé antes de cerrar mis ojos._

 _._

 _._

Y sin darme cuenta los días transcurrían así, íbamos creciendo y uniéndonos más como mis pensamientos que no me llevaban por buenos caminos. Padre ya me había reprendido varias veces por estar cumpliéndote tus caprichos y por escaparme de algunos deberes.

Es mas, en una de tus escapadas nocturnas, un familiar te siguió hasta mi recamara y como demoraste en salir llamo a Padre que aun seguía despierto. Hmpf, lo recuerdo perfectamente, entro sin tocar la puerta y cuando nos vio durmiendo así se molesto. ¿Cómo supe que estaba molesto? Pues se coloco al costado de la cama y se aclaro la garganta tan fuerte que me despertó. _"Oh mierda"_ recuerdo que dije mentalmente. Intentando no despertarte me senté, en cuanto lo hice Padre me pidió una explicación, yo solo le respondí que tenias miedo y que por eso te habías venido a dormir conmigo. Sin embargo Padre no era ningún idiota, ¿O sí? Me dijo que no debía permitir que me molestases ¿Pero cómo se le ocurre eso? Lo que menos haces es molestarme.

Tuvimos una corta, pero densa, charla en la que remarcaba mis responsabilidades y como debía comportarme, que lo que estaba haciendo contigo no era malo pero o debía hacerlo.

¿Qué era lo bueno y lo malo? Si no mal recuerdo me están formando para ser un Rey que no se doblega ante nadie ni tampoco acepta excusas, que debe hacer cumplir las reglas que imponga y jugar como se me cante con los demás. Total seria un ser con mucho poder ¿Quién podría hacerme frente seriamente? Nadie.

Antes de terminar de hablar, le pidió al familiar que te llevara a tu cuarto, muy por dentro lamentaba que nuestras noches juntos terminasen, pero otra parte de mi lo agradecía por que yo era incapaz de alejarte.

Padre se retiro de mi habitación, dejándome muy pensativo y con todas mis emociones entre mezcladas.

Yo ya tenía la apariencia de un joven de 15 años mientras tú de una de 10. Te recuerdo que nosotros, los vampiros, crecemos medianamente "rápido" hasta nuestra adolescencia donde el tiempo parece dormirse.

Ya se veía "raro" que durmieras conmigo a esa edad, pero era perdonable por el hecho de parecer aun una niña.

También recuerdo como te quejaste cuando te cruce casualmente una vez, después de lo que paso. A partir de esa noche un familiar siempre vigilaba la puerta de tu habitación, aunque no debiera admitirlo… extrañaba esas noches donde disfrutaba de tu compañía, extrañaba observarte dormir…

Cerré los ojos con pesadez, ahora volvía a hablar con Padre por el tema "elegir una esposa", aun no quería saber de eso y sabía que la única forma de evadirlo era yéndome a entrenar o estudiar a otro lado y eso fue lo que hice.

Me fui, por algún tiempo… Obviamente no me olvide de ti, nos mandábamos cartas muy a menudo donde me contabas de tus días, ya atareados, por las clases que tenias. Claro no debemos olvidar tampoco que ya eras toda una mujercita y a pesar de haberme ido unos meses, que desde mi punto de vista parecían años, te estaban preparando para tu futuro marido.

Baje la taza de té, de la que estaba bebiendo, nunca algo me había parecido tan agrio, no supe si era por el té o por ese pensamiento que paso por mi mente, era… inaceptable. Sentí un vació abismal en el pecho que me hizo temer por algunos momentos. Eso no se sentía bien y no era algo bueno.

A los pocos días llegue a la mansión de nuestros padres, me alegro que fueras la primera en recibirme, cuando te vi desde el carruaje acercarte me sentí vivo. Verte sonreírme me hizo relajarme, pero no que olvidara el motivo de mi repentina vuelta.

Cuando hable con Madre me entere que tenías unos "cuantos futuros candidatos" y eso que solo parecías tener 13 años. Bueno… en esa época las mujeres se casaban a esa edad más o menos, pero tú… serias la excepción.

Me dirigí hablar con Padre, y como aprendí, disimuladamente nos adentre al tema de tus candidatos. Ante los ojos de él, me había vuelto más responsable para hacerme cargo de ciertos temas por eso intente disuadirlo por ese lado.

.

-Padre te veo muy exhausto – comente – has hecho mucho por este reino y aun te sigues cargando responsabilidades, deberías empezar a delegar algunas cosas.

.

\- Es normal que un Rey este muy atareado Karl, debes acostumbrarte porque así estarás tú – dijo el aludido alzando una ceja.

.

\- Hmpf, yo no me quejo Padre en realidad… -dije con un cierto tono- quiero que me confíes más asuntos. – nuestro padre me miro algo curioso cuando dije esto- Pues… sabes que en algún momento tomare tu lugar y quiero ir adentrándome a lo que serán mis obligaciones.

.

-Eres un mocoso atrevido Karl – exclamo levantándose de su asiento para acercarse al ventanal - ¿Qué quieres realmente?

.

-Deseo el trono ¿Qué más podría desear? – **_A ella_** gritaba mi mente.

.

\- ¿Lo deseas? – inquirió.

.

\- Lo deseo – **_La deseo_**

 _._

 _-_ ¿Cuánto?

 _-_ **Como no tienes idea** –sentencie firmemente- ¿Está mal desear algo para lo que te han preparado desde que naciste? – **_¿Algo que has visto siempre?_** sonreí para mi mismo cuando lo recordé.

.

-No soy el más adecuado para hablar de esto pero – aclaro su garganta – ambicionar algo demasiado no es muy… -pareció elegir sus palabras- saludable.

.

 _-_ ¿Me estás diciendo que no ambicione nada? – pregunte sarcástico **_¿Qué no la quiera?_**

 ** _._**

 _-¡_ Claro que no! – Se dio vuelta para mirarme a los ojos- Es bueno que un hombre tenga sus ambiciones y convicciones pero… Nadie te quitara el trono hijo. – sentenció seguro.

 _-_ Eso no es seguro **_– No hasta que la tenga_**

 ** _._**

\- ¿Por qué lo deseas tanto?

.

\- Eso… - cerré mis ojos para luego abrirlos lentamente- **es algo que escapa hasta de mi propia razón –** declare.

.

La respuesta pareció gustarle y disgustarle al mismo tiempo a Padre, ya que me sonrió satisfecho pero no antes de mirarme confuso. Charlamos un rato más de lo que podría delegarme o no, le gustaba la idea que quiera adentrarme a lo que me esperaba pero no le agradaba que lo quisiera como quiero.

.

 ** _¿Quién es él para decidir eso?_**

El…

 ** _No es nadie_**

 ** _El no es nadie para impedirme querer lo que quiero y como quiero quererlo_**

Espera… En ese momento… ¿me estaba refiriendo a Christa?

 ** _¿Hasta cuándo voy a seguir engañándome? Sé muy bien que me refería a ella_**

Eso no debería ser… Tal vez pienso esto porque la quiero más que a las demás, ya se me pasara…

 ** _¿Estoy seguro de eso?_**

 **No… definitivamente no lo estoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin del cap 1! espero les haya gustado :D recuerden dejarme su opinion ;)**

 **Ja na!**


	3. Capitulo 2

¡Buenas hermosos lectores! ¿como les va? antes que nada queria agradecerles por tomarse un tiempito y leer mi historia y mas les queria agradecer a aquellos que me dejaron comentarios :D de veras eso te motiva mucho a seguir 3 Recuerden dejarme un comentario con sus opiniones de la historia o si les gusto o no les gusto :D

Disclaimer: Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

La letra **_negrita y cursiva_** son los pensamientos mas profundos de karl osea lo inconsciente, lo que desea pero no acepta. Estos pueden salir a la luz en algun dialogo cuando esta solo en **negrita.**

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 2:**

.

.

.  
Luego de aquella charla con Padre, nuevas obligaciones me fueron dadas, iba acercándome de a poco e indirectamente a lo que quería. Si iba a hacer las cosas, las haría a mi manera.  
Pude posponer algunas citas de compromiso tuyas, postergando así aquel momento que sería de suma "incomodidad" para mí. Lo que no podía retrasar era MIS citas con mis posibles futuras esposas. Claro, a mi edad era normal que por lo menos tuviera una esposa y mas sabiendo que algún día seria Rey, la mirada de los demás estaba puesta en mí.

.

El tiempo "no se detenía" a mi parecer y cuando te veía lo confirmaba… Ahora eras una hermosa joven de una apariencia de 15 años, ya casi ni rastro quedaba de lo que alguna vez fue mi tierna hermanita. Eras más alta, estilizada, tu cabello iba creciendo a la par del mío, donde antes estaba recto ahora habían curvas unas que… serian un deleite para cualquier hombre y no olvidaría por nada tu tersa piel. ¡Ah! Tu rostro… tan perfecto, con esos dos rubíes que tienes por ojos y esos finos, delineados y delicados labios.

.

Cada vez que te veo no puedo evitar pensar así… ahora eres toda una mujer y eso me pone las cosas más difíciles. Tengo sueños contigo muy irreales pero placenteros, al igual que mis fantasías cuando estoy despierto.

.

No, no debería ni pensar ni soñar eso sin embargo… no sé en qué momento pero los valores, la moral y lo que plantea lo sociedad dejo de importarme.

.

Aunque costase admitirlo, los sueños y fantasías que tengo contigo me "emocionan" de sobre manera, ya deje de resistirme a mis pensamientos, me entregue completamente a ellos deleitándome con lo que "Podría ser pero nunca será" y eso era lo que más me excitaba y asustaba al mismo tiempo.

.

 _ **"¿Nunca será?"**_

 _ **.**_

No debería…

.

 _ **Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Alguna vez en realidad te vi como mi hermana?**_

 _ **.**_

¿Lo hice? y si lo hice ¿Cuándo fue?

.

 _ **"Hm…"**_

.  
-¡Nii-sama! – escuche que me llamabas, así que detuve mis pasos, estaba conversando con algunos "colegas". Estos se quedaron embobados viéndote mientras yo te saludaba y eso no me gusto. Desde que te presentaron en sociedad comenzaron a llamarte la "Rosa Blanca" un perfecto nombre que llamo la atención de algunos pretendientes, tanto Madre como Padre estaban felices por eso. Claro… excepto yo.

.

-Christa ¿Necesitabas algo? – me mostré amable e inalterable como solía hacer con los demás.

.

-¡Sí! – respondiste y pude jurar que tus ojos se iluminaron- Mas tarde ¿Podrías darme un poco de tu tiempo? –Parecía mas un reclamo que una pregunta – Necesito consultarte algo…. - ¿Cómo negarme? Pero tenía asuntos que atender…

.

\- Descuide Christa-sama – comento uno de los hombres que veía conmigo- estamos por terminar unos asuntos con su hermano, así que dentro de unos minutos estará disponible – dijo el idiota mientras se acercaba para tomar su mano y saludarla dándole un beso a esta. En pocos segundos los demás lo imitaron, era normal y un saludo de cortesía. Si claro, ¿es cortes saludar a una señorita mientras se la mira de una forma tan lasciva? Aclare mi garganta para terminar los saludos y los apure para que termináramos nuestra reunión.

.

Como dije no tardamos mucho y me dirigí hacia donde tú estabas en cuanto me desocupe, me recibiste contenta y me guiaste por uno de los pequeños bosques que había en nuestras tierras. Ya me parecía raro el hecho de que me buscaras a mitad del día en vez de esperar a la hora que siempre nos encontrábamos, pero más raro me parecía que en cuanto intentabas dirigirme la palabra te sonrojabas y mirabas para un costado.

.

Vuelvo a repetirlo… era raro. Sin embargo me parecía tierno y aprovechaba ese rato en silencio para contemplarte.

.

-Eh… E-esto… -balbuceo- ¿Nii-sama? – pregunto aun sin dirigirme la mirada.

.

-Hm?... – baje la velocidad de mi marcha.

.

\- Eh… ¡Esto es muy difícil para mí! – prácticamente gritaste. Me sorprendiste un poco al ver que estabas MUY sonrojada ¿Qué significaba eso? _**¿Qué quiere decirme?**_ \- Quiero preguntarte algo… ¡pero quiero que me contestes con la verdad! ¿Lo harás? – sentenciaste girándote, por fin, a verme.

.

-Lo prometo- te conteste mirándote fijamente, no sé porque pero esta situación me impacientaba mucho.

.

\- Bueno…- luego de balbucear palabras inentendibles para cualquier idioma, y eso que yo hablaba muchos, continuaste- ¿Cómo… sé si le gusto a un hombre? – preguntaste mirándome tímidamente cosa que me tomo totalmente desprevenido y solo atine a reír levemente.

.

\- ¿Por qué ríes? – Me reprochaste- ¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabía que no debía preguntarte! ¡No me tomas enserio! – amagaste a irte pero te detuve para posicionarte en frente mío una vez más.

.

-Claro que te tomo en serio – comente sonriéndote- Es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa- sonreí- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- pregunte acariciando tu mejilla.

.

-Es que… Freid-sama… -colocaste un mechón de cabello atrás de tu oreja mientras te alejabas un paso de mí- vino el otro día a hablar con padre y antes de irse platico conmigo. Me pareció una persona amable y… apuesta - _**¿Cómo?** _ \- creo que es uno de mis pretendientes y la verdad es que me gustaría saber si por lo menos le gusto o solo se acerca porque sus padres se lo impusieron – hiciste una pausa que me pareció eterna, algo que me venía bien ya que me dejaste sin habla con lo que dijiste y de cierta forma me sentía decepcionado.

.

Sentía que me hundiría en la desilusión por qué _**¿Inconscientemente?**_ pensé que dirías algo respecto a mí.

.

Por un segundo dude de mi apariencia, ¿Seré atractivo a sus ojos? Quise contar mis defectos físicos, compararme con los demás pero detuve mis pensamientos cuando se me atravesaron las palabras de mis amantes. _**No estoy mal**_

 _ **.**_

-Uhh… - me sacaste de mi ensoñación- Pues veras Nii-sama yo…

.

-Hm? – la anime a proseguir.

.  
\- ¡no se qué hacer! ¿Y si le gusto en realidad? ¿Y si intenta besarme? ¡Oh por Dios! Yo nunca hice eso… se reirá de mi- y seguiste divagando en voz alta, ¿ _ **Dejare que ese bastardo haga eso?**_

.

\- Christa – repetí tu nombre un par de veces antes de que me prestaras atención. – A ti… - ¡Mierda! Como me cuesta preguntarte esto- ¿Te gusta ese tipo?

.

\- Eh… ¿Gustar de gustar? No se… me parece atractivo… - respondiste insegura algo que hizo que me calmara un poco pero… _ **¿Qué hare?**_

 _ **.**_

\- Entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema realmente?

.

\- Es que… -jugaste con tus dedos- nunca me lo había puesto a pensar pero… ¿Qué hare si alguien me besa? Yo no sé…. Yo nunca- balbuceaste tímidamente _**¿Ese era el problema?**_ me acerque y te tome por los hombros, agachándome un poco para ponerme a tu estatura. Te sobresaltaste un poco pero te quedaste dónde estabas. –Nii-sama – susurraste.

.

-¿Quieres que te diga cómo? – te pregunte con voz aterciopelada. Tu solo asentiste sonrojada sin desviar tu mirada de mis ojos, acerque tanto mi rostro al tuyo que nuestros labios se rosaban cada vez que emitía una palabra. – Es como… saborear algo que te gusta… - tome tu mentón y emitiste un celestial leve gemido- los vas degustando, deleitándote con ellos, masajeándolos con dulzura y perdiéndote en su sabor. – acaricie tus labios con mi pulgar, suspiraste entre abriéndolos…

.

Cerré el espacio que había entre nosotros, por fin junte tus labios con los míos. Eran tan suaves, finos y deliciosos. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar más del tacto, como tú lo hiciste, no opusiste resistencia sino que te dejaste guiar de lo que paso ser un casto beso a un beso tierno y explorativo.

.

La razón me había abandonado hace ya mucho tiempo, no me di cuenta cuando te tome de la cintura para acercarte mas y profundizar un poco mas nuestro glorioso momento. Cuando me correspondiste sentí que tocaba el cielo con las manos.

.

Tuve que contenerme para no acorralarte contra un árbol y poseerte de la forma más vulgar y salvaje posible. Tenía ganas de hacerte mía, de hacerte gemir, gritar mi nombre, de hacer que te retuerzas del placer abajo mío y llenarte de mi esencia. Si seguía con esto… no sabría si podría detenerme.

.

Con mucha dificultad, nos separe un poco. Cuando abrí los ojos te encontré tan bellamente sonrojada, con tus manos apretadas en tu pecho y tus bellos orbes rubís aun ocultos.

.

Suspire sobre tus labios causando que abrieras los ojos.

.

-Nii… -

.

-Eso… es un beso – te sonreí mientras acariciaba tu mejilla- Nii-sama te enseñara todo lo que quieras, no importa que. ¿Lo recuerdas? Te prometí que siempre estaría contigo y te cuidaría.

.

A esto solo asentiste aun perdida en mi mirada. Te vi dudar un poco y seguí.

.

-Está bien… es un secreto entre nosotros dos – selle nuestro pacto besándote la comisura de tus labios. Sentí como por un momento giraste un poco para encontrarte con mi boca. _**Si sigue tentándome así yo…**_

 _ **.**_

-Si eres tú… Nii-sama… todo estará bien – aceptaste con una voz entrecortada inundándome con tu cálido aliento. Tenía tantas ganas… tantas ganas de devorarte por completo…. Pero debía controlarme y avanzar de a poco. No quería confundirte cuando yo ya estaba bastante confundido.

.

Nos separe un poco mas y cordialmente te ofrecí mi brazo para guiarte a la mansión.

.

.

.

Habían pasado unos días desde ese memorable momento, yo seguía cumpliendo con mis obligaciones e instruyendo a nuestros demás hermanos. Ahora me encontraba con uno de ellos en mi despacho.

.

-Nii-san creo que ya estoy preparado para asumir mi rol como tu mano derecha- me comento Ritcher.

.

-Aun te falta un poco mas de práctica, no seas tan ansioso- le respondí si darle mucha importancia.

.

\- Pero… - protesto frustrado- ¿A qué tipo de práctica te refieres? Nii-san... ¿Cómo las tuyas?- pregunto con un tono curioso. Desvié mi mirada de los documentos que tenía en mano, a mi hermano menor que se encontraba de pie a mi lado.

.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – fui al punto.

.

-A caso… ¿poner en práctica el amor fraternal es un requisito?- comento sonriendo. Cerré los ojos para luego abrirlos lentamente.

.

-Oh… ¿es que acaso mi Onii-chan me está reclamando algo?- inquirí _**El lo sabe**_

 _ **.**_

\- Claro que no Nii-san pero… ¿Qué diría padre si se entera que estuviste "cariñoso" con su pequeña rosa?

.

\- Ah… ¿eso? – Comente tranquilo- ¿Piensas extorsionarme? Creí que eras más listo, Ritcher. –bufe

.

-Claro que no, Nii-san – frunció el entrecejo – solo quiero que me tomes mas en consideración. Sé que padre no estaría muy contento de que estés interfiriendo con sus planes. – rio-

.

\- De acuerdo, te confiare algunos negocios mas pero… - en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo había tomado del cuello y estampado contra un librero. _**Que divertido**_ sonreí. - ¿Este es uno de los casos donde los hermanos menores "pretenden" superar a sus hermanos mayores? Ah… pero ¿Sabes qué? **No existe tal cosa como esa… No olvides tu lugar y no tientes a tu suerte**

 **.**

\- Entendido, Nii-san- y finalmente lo solté volviendo a paso lento a mi asiento. Vi como se frotaba el cuello y me hacia una leve reverencia mientras pedía permiso para irse-

.  
Una vez se retiro suspire.

.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… _**Estos mocosos están subestimándome** _ \- reí- Vengan… prueben su suerte, a ver qué pasa.

.

Nadie interferiría con mis planes tampoco.

.

.

.

Como había dicho anteriormente, los días a mi parecer pasaban sin piedad pero en cada uno de ellos podía hacerme un espacio para verte.  
.Cada vez que lo hacía actuaba de una forma normal, no como tú, Carissima (Queridísima) que actuabas adorablemente nerviosa ante mi presencia. Muy a menudo para alivianar la impresión en los demás tenía que acariciarte la cabeza como si fuera un hermano mayor normal.

.

Creí que no se notaba tanto. Creo que el problema fue, cuando uno de tus pretendientes vino a visitarte y "justo" yo me pasaba por ahí y comenzaste a actuar de "forma extraña".  
Pude asegurarme de mi hipótesis cuando Padre me llamo a su despacho.

.

\- ¿Me puedes decir que pretendes realmente Karl? – pregunto molesto. Los dos nos encontrábamos de pie mirándonos de frente- Responde.

.

\- ¿Con respecto a que, Padre? – actué indiferente.

.

\- Vamos Karl – dijo con pesadez mirándome de mala manera- ¿De todas tus candidatas, primas y hermanas tenias que meterte con Christa? ¿Eh? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta como la miras? Por eso quisiste que te dejara a cargo de los compromisos de tus hermanas - _**Mierda**_

 _ **.**_

\- Sigo sin entender de lo que me hablas padre – comente sin perder la compostura aunque por dentro estaba desesperado.

.

\- ¡A mi no me quieras ver la cara mocoso! – grito- sabes que nos conviene que tu hermana contraiga matrimonio con otra familia de gran prestigio para asegurarnos-

.

\- _**¿Asegurar que?**_ -interrumpí molesto- ¿Clase? ¿Tierras? ¿Dinero? Todo eso ya lo tenemos

.

\- No lo niegas… - aseguro- Tu sabes que es lo mejor, grandes candidatos tienen puesta su mirada en ella y nos viene perfecto tenerlos de aliados y lo sabes muy bien. –me miro mas seriamente- Así que quítate esa estúpida idea de la cabeza, deja de jugar y desposa alguna mujer que no sea MI HIJA. –negó repetidamente-

.

\- **¡Eso no puedes decidirlo tu!**

 **.**

\- ¡Claro que puedo mocoso! Deja esa enfermiza obsesión y ponte a hacer lo que tengas que hacer – grito y cuando iba a contestarle tomo su abrigo y me miro de reojo- Aun eres muy inmaduro para asumir el trono… se ve que tendré que gobernar una temporada más… Y yo que pensaba que… ¡tsk! ¡Iba a cometer un maldito error! ¡Tú! – se giro para verme- Dile a tu HERMANA que deje de ser tan reacia con sus pretendientes y despídete de ella, no la veras por un buen tiempo. Tienes hasta mañana… vendré a llevármela. ¡Y más vale que te pongas a trabajar para volver a tener una buena impresión mia! ¡Porque te costara! – y con esto se fue.

.

¿Llevársela?

.

 _ **El no puede…**_

 _ **.**_

…Hacer eso.

.

 _ **¿Quién se cree que es?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"El no es nadie para impedirme querer lo que quiero y como quiero quererlo"**_

 _ **.**_

Algo que he visto siempre…

.

El no es…

.

 _ **Nadie**_

 _ **.**_

El…

.

 _ **No se interpondrá**_

 _ **.**_

Vi, por la ventana, como Padre se iba rezongando con Madre en un carruaje. Me acerque al vidrio y lo toque, aprecie mi reflejo en este y…

.

-"¿Obsesión enfermiza?" – susurre.

.

¿Y que si es así? Si es una obsesión, si es amor, si es atracción si es un capricho o cualquier cosa… incluso si no es nada.

.

 _ **El no tiene derecho**_

 _ **.**_

No puede quitármela…. No va a arrebatármela.

.

 _ **Yo…**_

 _ **.**_

…Aun así…

.

 _ **La tendré igual**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Porque ella me pertenecerá solo a mi**_

.  
Y a nadie más….

.

.

Se escucho el fuerte sonido de una explosión a unos kilómetros de la mansión, unos guardias y yo fuimos a revisar el perímetro y encontramos totalmente incinerado el carruaje en el que viajaban Madre y Padre.

.

El pánico comenzó a hacerse presente entre los guardias, y enseguida los rescataron de esta trampa de fuego. Di la orden inmediata de que revisaran la zona y encontraran al culpable, también les pedí que me dieran un momento a solas con los que ahora eran los restos de nuestros padres. Obedientemente todos acataron mis órdenes dejándonos solos.

.

Sus cuerpos se encontraban totalmente calcinados frente al Carruaje que aun se incendiaba. Di unos pasos hasta ellos y los mire desde arriba.

.

-Madre… -mire con ternura a nuestra querida progenitora- lamento que tu destino haya terminado marcado por el irrazonable de Padre – cerré los ojos y negué- Es una lástima que no hayamos podido llegar a entendernos pero… ¿Me entiendes verdad? El mismo me pidió que la cuidara y si no puedo verla o tenerla cerca ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? Ah… Santos cielos… -abrí los ojos para mirarlos fijamente- ¡Que persona más terca! Me subestimo siempre y eso le costó la vida.

.

Realmente…

.

 _ **Es una lástima…**_

 _ **.**_

Dime madre… ¿Tu si me entiendes verdad? Lo que es desear tanto a una persona y que por eso la razón ya no sea válida.

.

 _ **El fin justifica los medios… ¿Verdad?**_

.  
.

.

¡Si! fin del capitulo 2 :D espero les haya gustado, no tienen idea lo que me cuesta meterme en el personaje de karl heinz, realmente es muy dificil saber que piensa o que haria asi que hago lo mejor que puedo w Recuerden comentarme que les parecio onegai :) Me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Ja na!


	4. Capitulo 3

**Buenas hermosos y sensualones lectores! Hoy les traigo la actualización de "Solamente Mía" queria agradecerles a todos los que se toman un tiempo para leer mis delirios y en especial al; azukichan44, SebbyLoverTMI, Ayato kawaii, alguien y Zero17 que me dejaron sus opiniones :D**

 **Espero les guste este cap, en particular es uno de los que mas me gusto como quedo ewe recuerden dejarme Reviews diciendome que les parecio (realmente me animan mucho)**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

La letra **_negrita y cursiva_** son los pensamientos mas profundos de karl osea lo inconsciente, lo que desea pero no acepta. Estos pueden salir a la luz en algun dialogo cuando esta solo en **negrita.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LEANME :D antes de seguir les voy a aclarar algo mas, en este fic tambien intento explicar lo que pasa en el juego Diabolik Lovers Dark Fate, asi que hay hechos reales, pero como no hay tanta info yo lleno esos "lapsus" con mis delirios y claro orientando a karl con Christa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 3:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Como era de esperarse, después de la muerte de nuestros padres, subí al trono. ¿No era el momento adecuado? No sabría dar respuesta a eso, yo ya estaba más que preparado para eso hace tiempo. Para lo que no tenia capacitación previa era para la sensación de desahucio que me daba verte dolida por la falta de nuestros progenitores.

.

Te consolé lo más que pude; renovando el juramento que hice el día que naciste. Nuestros demás hermanos estaban igual de aturdidos, al igual que los del consejo y todo ente que formara parte de nuestra sociedad.

.

¿Quién había cometido tal atrocidad? Muchos estaban en la mira por qué, sinceramente, Padre en vida se gano demasiados enemigos, lo que deja en evidencia, como gobernó ¿verdad? No digo que yo seré igual que él, pero definitivamente no seré peor, seré mucho mejor.

.

Ahora me encontraba más ocupado que nunca, la coronación, los cargos, las responsabilidades y… la imagen que tenía que forjarme. No tenía mucho tiempo pero era capaz de crear un poco para estar contigo que andabas dolida. Obviamente el tema de tu compromiso quedo totalmente en mis manos, como otros asuntos.

.

Mantuve mi atención puesta en Ritcher también, quien sabe que haría ¿Iría en contra de su Hermano mayor? No, no lo creía, no tenía el suficiente coraje para hacer algo como eso. Con el tiempo uno puede darse cuenta, a simple vista, como es una persona y cuáles son sus límites y yo conocía los límites de los que me rodeaban y aun más los de mis enemigos.

.

Con mi nueva posición se me abrieron varias puertas, horizontes y tramas totalmente inimaginables, era simplemente fascinante. Hace ya bastante tiempo tenía un tema que captaba rápidamente mi interés; las inexplicables muertes de los primera sangre ¿Cómo seres tan fuertes parecían hallar la muerte con tanta facilidad? Desde años atrás descubrí, gracias a que encontré a Menae-sama en el camino de mi investigación, que algunos de ellos padecían la enfermedad de 'Endzeit' (el tiempo final) que era la causante de su futura extinción. Llegue a la conclusión que algún día, esta enfermedad, llevaría también a la extinción mutando a otras razas, por lo que busque una manera de evitarlo; patrones, antídotos pero no encontré nada y la situación empezó a tornarse turbia.

.

Tenía… otra intención oculta. Como te dije, anteriormente, al abrirse tantos horizontes a la vez mis expectativas, planes y objetivos cambiaron. Quise, mejor dicho, quiero crear una nueva raza una que perdure en el tiempo, mucho más que las otras y que también sea más fuerte. Claro que para eso necesito mezclar mi sangre con una muy poderosa… la de los primera sangre.

.

 **Y los peones parecían acomodarse perfectamente adelante mío para que yo solo los moviera.**

 **.**

¿Qué, que paso? Pues esta es la parte más interesante: Como Giesbach (el rey de los primera sangre) estaba haciendo estragos con su gente, ocasionado problemas internos incluso en su familia, las demás razas entramos en guerra. Si, teníamos aliados y ellos los suyos, en ella recuerdo que participaron sus hijos, muy habilidosos debo admitir pero aun no tanto, eran muy jóvenes todavía. Pienso que Giesbach-sama los mando al frente de batalla solo para deshacerse de ellos pero allí fue cuando se desato el factor sorpresa. Krone-sama (su esposa), para evitar que su hijo Carla muriera, que al parecer si tenía interés en continuar con la existencia de su raza, comenzó un golpe de estado con el argumento que su marido los llevaría al abismo más rápido que el propio virus. Varias personas se le unieron, incluyendo sus hijos y nosotros.¿Qué mejor que eso? Si te soy sincero la especie demoníaca es peligrosa por eso quiero destruirla, y ellos se estaban autodestruyendo, yo solo tome la oportunidad que se me presento, solo… agilice lo inevitable.

.

Sin embargo como se abren algunas puertas se cierran otras, tenía planeado utilizar a Menae-sama para mi plan pero ella ya había contraído la enfermedad, busque mas candidatas pero la mayoría se encontraban infectadas, el virus se estaba propagando más rápido de lo que pensábamos.

.

Aun así buscando encontré; ella había tenido una hija con el rey de los demonios: Cordelia. Era joven (no mas que tu), lo que mejoraba la situación, podría formarla como yo quisiera… el único impedimento seria su padre. Pero eso son solo detalles.

 **.**

Volviendo a lo principal; ese mismo día, Krone-sama, envió a Menae-sama (su hermana) hacia mi "su enemigo", tratando que yo la ayudase a encontrar la cura a esa enfermedad tan terrible que cargan los primera sangre. Me entere que, no mucho después empezada la revuelta, el rey había sido asesinado.

.

Su hijo mayor tomo el trono con intenciones de detener la guerra y la muerte de su clan, _**pobre niño…**_ Lamentablemente no pude encontrar una cura y como temía que el virus se propagara selle el castillo de los primera sangre del resto del mundo de los demonios terminando así con toda esa revuelta.

.

.

.

A partir de ahí, mi presencia comenzó a tomar más peso y fui más respetado. Ah… recuerdo el glorioso abrazo que me diste cuando volví del campo de batalla, fue tan… relajante. Al parecer te había asustado mucho así que pensé una forma de redimir tan horrible efecto provocado.

.

Después de cerrar algunos asuntos te cite a mi recamara, era hora de descansar así que te encontrabas en prendas menores.

.

-¿Me llamaste Nii-sama? – me preguntaste luego de que te di permiso a ingresar al cuarto. Yo me encontraba, también ligero de ropa, lo que causo que te sonrojaras un poco. Eres tan adorable _Carrisima._

.

\- Chista- susurre- Ven aquí – señale palmeando un costado de la cama donde estaba recostado. Te vi titubear y sonreí. – Vamos… ven con Nii-sama – te escrute tiernamente con mi mirada. Te acercaste a paso lento, en ese momento extrañe la forma en la que venias saltando a mi cama como cuando eras niña pero… de la manera en la que venias ahora era más excitante "Calma" pensé.

.

Te sentaste sobre la sabana y me miraste de reojo.

.

-Nii-sama… -balbuceaste- ¿necesitabas algo?- _**¿Qué no necesito de ti?**_

.

-Hmm… Si te pido algo… ¿Lo harías?- ante mi pregunta te sonrojaste mas.

.

\- ¿Qué es?

.

-Quiero que hoy duermas aquí… conmigo. – dije mirándote fijamente-

.

\- ¿Eh? – Te sorprendiste- Pero…

.

\- Yo solo quiero que durmamos juntos como cuando eras pequeña – fingí inocencia- ¿Lo harías por mi?

.

\- ¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti Nii-sama! – exclamaste eufórica. _**¿Cualquier cosa?** _ Decidida, te metiste bajo las sabanas y me miraste con una sonrisa- Buenas noches… - susurraste dándome la espalda.

.

\- Buena chica… - susurre en tu oreja mientras te abrazaba por detrás, ocasionando que te sobresaltaras un poco. Reí en un tono bajo por tu reacción, con mi mano derecha aleje tu cabello de tu hombro y de mi pecho pareció salir un ronroneo. Pero no me detuve, quería… **_Quiero_ ** hundirme en tu aroma, asi que con mi nariz recorrí el contorno de tu cuello embriagándome de tu esencia _**De tu deliciosa esencia** _ \- Ah… -exhale en tu nuca y pude apreciar cómo se te erizaba la piel. Te removiste un poco lo que me parecío tentador, te aprese aun mas entre mis brazos apegando mi pecho a tu pequeña y delicada espalda. **_¿Tiene algo de malo distenderse un poco?_ ** Claro que no y mucho menos con la mujer que tenía en frente ¿Mujer? ¿Dejaste de ser mi hermana? ¿Cuándo? Solo sé que utilizo ese término, egoístamente, para atraerte cuando quiera y cubrir mis verdaderas intenciones.

.

 _ **¿Egoísta? No me interesa serlo.**_

 **.**

-Nii-sama… - me sacaste de mi ensoñación- B- buenas noches- susurraste buscando debajo de la sabana mi mano para después entrelazar tus finos dedos con los míos. Ese roce me pareció de lo más excitante, tuve que contenerme para no soltar por accidente un jadeo. _**Maldición, quiero…. Mas. Quiero tocarte yo**_ Casi por instinto hundí mi cara en el hueco de tu cuello respirando profundamente en el, contuve el aire que no necesito y lentamente lo deje ir mientras aseguraba el agarre de tu mano. ¿¡Hm!? Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, acababa de escuchar un leve **_¿Gemido?_ ** Sonreí satisfecho; te gustaba lo que te hacía. **_¿Qué sigue ahora?_ ** Me detuve ante aquel pensamiento, no era el momento y además si seguía así… en cualquier momento te ibas a dar cuenta de mi… "Condición" Ya sabes, estamos demasiado juntos y no tardara en notarse mi excitación si no me quedo quieto y me dispongo a dormir. _**¡Rayos!** _ Frustrado, aleje todos mis pensamientos, aunque no me digne a moverme. Cerré los ojos ¿No tengo salvación? **_¿Cuándo intereso eso?_ ** Mi propio irónico comentario me hizo suspirar y luego sonreír.

.

-Buenas noches… mi querida Christa – te susurre con voz aterciopelada y en respuesta acariciaste con uno de tus dedos mi mano.

.

Ah… querida hermana, realmente… yo hago mis mejores esfuerzos pero tú no me ayudas en nada. Sabrás entonces, que si sigues así… **te arrastrare conmigo.**

.

.

.

No podía dejar que el tiempo siguiese pasando, así que comencé con mi plan de seducir a Cordelia, lo que no fue muy difícil. Fue como guiar a alguien que no puede ver mientras camina, puedes llevarlo a cualquier lado, hacerlo chocar, tropezar, decirle que el cielo es verde y este te creerá. Solo basto una sonrisa y una mirada para que cayera ante mí. Ella era simple, predecible y manejable aunque no pareciera. Y demasiado curiosa para su "suerte". Como los demonios son incapaces de amar sinceramente, le enseñe que "amar" era algo más carnal, que no estaba mal la relación entre familiares y con múltiples personas. Yo era muy consciente de los efectos que traería esto en un futuro, era sumamente necesario que los eventos que vendrían fueran moldeados por esta forma de pensar. No importaba que reinara el odio, la discordia, celos y que el clima sea inaguantable, tenía que ser así.

.

¿Si realmente la llegue a querer? Ah… Carrisima por la única que sentí un sentimiento tan fuerte y cercano al amor, aunque estuviera algo trastornado, fue hacia a ti.

.

No le veía nada de malo a esto, solo estaba haciendo lo necesario para llegar a mi objetivo. Además de que me venía bien para acallar un poco las voces de los otros. No tardamos mucho en comprometernos con Cordelia, fue sencillo y su padre pareció sinceramente encantado con la idea. Es cierto que tuve que pasar tiempo con ella y que tal vez no pase una que otra tarde contigo, lo que lamento mucho…. Recuerdo que cuando te dije que me casaría esbozaste una fingida sonrisa, la idea no te gustaba pero la aceptaste, sin embargo no te acercaste a ella hasta el día de nuestra boda.

.

Pasos son pasos Carrisima.

.

El día de la boda llego rápidamente, a simple vista parecía satisfecho y Cordelia feliz por hacerse notar tanto. Muchos aristócratas asistieron a aquella reunión, después de todo su rey estaba contrayendo matrimonio.

.

Para el momento de la fiesta, todos conversaban intentando hacer tratos, contactos y convenios, era una ocasión ideal para eso.

.

Al momento del vals, mientras bailaba con Cordelia, te vi por primera vez después de muchos días. Estabas parada viendo como los novios "festejaban". En el momento en el que nuestras miradas hicieron contacto, me sonreíste con algo de pena

.

 _ **Si solo pudieras ser tu**_

 **.**

Ahora lo recordaba, a pesar de los roces que tuvimos nunca pude atravesar el limite _**¿Por qué?**_ Si cada vez que nos acercábamos me llenaba de placer, acaso aun… _**¿La razón se atravesaba en mi camino?**_ Reí y mire a la mujer que tenía en brazos ¿Estaba pretendiendo ser decente? ¿Alguna parte de mi aun no aceptaba lo que sentía? Sonríe y la peli violeta me devolvió el gesto seductoramente. Era patético… Era muy listo, hábil y astuto, casi nada podía sorprenderme pero en ese momento me sorprendió mi propia idiotez, me estaba contradiciendo a mismo.

.

Termino la pieza y comenzamos a bailar con nuestros familiares, no tarde mucho en llegar a ti. Me coloque frente a ti, que hasta el momento habías sido acechada por varios de tus pretendientes, y te invite cordialmente a bailar, a los que aceptaste temerosa.

.

\- Felicidades… Nii-sama – dijiste en voz baja evitando mi mirada.

.

\- Gracias, Christa. – Definitivamente era patético, había esperado mucho para verte y ahora que te tenía en frente no podía hablarte, mirarte o tocarte como quería ¡Era sumamente frustrante! -¿pasa algo? – pregunte al verte sonreír melancólica.

.

\- Solo pensaba que… Padre y Madre estarían muy felices de estar aquí – dijiste con un deje de tristeza, te sobresaltaste y me miraste sonriente- Yo no… - sonreí, aun te dolía aquella perdida – Ellos… estarían muy orgullosos de ti, Nii-sama.

.

 _ **¿Orgullosos dijo?**_ Ah… lamentablemente eso no era cierto Carrisima, deben estar maldiciéndome desde donde quiera que se encuentren.

A mi mente volvió esa noche… en la que murieron nuestros padres.

.

 _ **Lo recuerdo bien**_

 **.**

Muy bien….

.

El llanto de Madre y los gritos de Padre.

.

"¿¡Qué esperas lograr con esto Karl!? ¡Solo los cobardes hacen esto!" – había dicho padre.

.

 _ **¿Cobarde? No me interesa que piensa de mi realmente**_

 _ **.**_

Creo…

.

.

.

.

 **-Flash Back-**

 **.**

"Vi, por la ventana, como Padre se iba rezongando con Madre en un carruaje. Me acerque al vidrio y lo toque, aprecie mi reflejo en este y…"

.

Unos pensamientos rondaron mas por mi mente, mire el reflejo de mis ojos en el vidrio ¿Realmente estoy mal? _**¿Quién es él para decir eso? Yo quiero cumplir mi promesa y el no hace más que estorbarme**_

.

Cierto… Los estorbos deberían

.

 _ **Desaparecer**_

 **.**

Me tele transporté quedando justo delante del carruaje, este freno de golpe, Madre grito y el chofer quiso decir algo pero no lo deje; lo atravesé con una de mis manos.

.

Antes de que Padre pudiera abrir la puerta me aparecí delante de esta deteniendo sus movimientos, me miro desconcertado, al parecer habré tenido una apariencia perturbadora pero eso jamás lo sabré, en ese momento no pensé mucho que digamos. Es más… ahora parecen imágenes distantes, como si hubiera sido un espectador y no realmente lo que era: El protagonista.

.

\- Karl… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunto alerta.

.

\- Hijo…- susurro con tristeza madre _**Ella sabe lo que viene**_

.

Yo solo los mire despectivamente, como si realmente no los mirara. Vi que Padre intento apoyar su mano en el picaporte. Lo mire fijamente moviendo levemente los dedos, en un acto reflejo, y la carrosa fue envuelta por una jaula de fuego. Nuestro progenitor abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y madre comenzó a gritar.

.

\- ¡Karl! ¿Por qué? – exigió nuestra progenitora mientras padre intentaba salir del carruaje no teniendo éxito.

.

\- No podrás salir… -dije en voz baja mirando a un punto sin definir. Esto pareció desesperarlo más, comenzó a usar sus poderes pero cuando lo hacia el fuego lo rozaba mas- Me has subestimado mucho Padre. Ya te lo dije, no podrás salir – lo mire fijamente- ¿Quién crees que te encerró?

.

\- ¡Deja esta estupidez mocoso! ¿Quién te crees que soy yo? ¡TE ARREPENTIRAS DE HABER NACIDO CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ! – grito histérico, nuestra progenitora ante sus palabras lloraba mas-

.

\- ¡Hijo! ¡Por favor! – me miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Y no sé porque pero esa imagen me pareció de lo más hermosa, era una mujer preciosa que siempre mantenía la compostura y verla perderla así era maravilloso. Sin embargo… no me engañaba, yo sabía que madre era más reservada que padre, ella no se caso con el por qué lo quisiera, sino para cumplir con su función de darle descendencia. Era una mujer de lo más fría y calculadora… y yo herede muchas de sus cualidades por eso se que ella me entiende. Le sonreí con ternura y dejo de gritar para cerrar los ojos y sonreírme comprensivamente.

.

 _ **Madre…**_

 **.**

\- ¿¡Qué esperas lograr con esto Karl!? ¡Solo los cobardes hacen esto! ¡ESTAS ENFERMO! – grito y le clave la mirada. - ¡Solo por un maldito capricho haces esto! ¡Eres una vergüenza!

.

 _ **¿Capricho?**_

 **.**

\- **No me importa si es una obsesión, si es un capricho o incluso si no es nada, Padre. Eso es lo que tú no entiendes…** Ah… Nunca me tomaste como una verdadera amenaza, ese fue tu error ¿Lo recuerdas? – pregunte con un tono inocente- Tu mismo me lo dijiste…. "No confíes en nadie, ni mucho menos des tu espalda a alguien con tanta confianza" Tu mismo marcaste tu final.

.

\- ¡Tsk! – rezongo-

 **.**

\- ¿Hm? ¿Lo olvidaste? – inquirí ante su silencio _**Últimamente olvidas muchas cosas**_

 **.**

\- Ojala nunca hubieras nacido… - dijo con rencor y vi a madre estremecerse. Esta coloco su mano en el hombro de Padre y el no hizo más que quitársela con fastidio. _**Que patético**_

 **.**

\- ¿En serio? Pero yo en cambio si tengo que agradecerte por algo… - di un paso al frente- Gracias a ti nosotros existimos y eso hay que tenerlo en cuenta, por eso… - Padre se toco el pecho mientras abría los ojos con sorpresa, tosió y giro su cara levemente hacia un costado.

.

\- Querido… Sera rápido, asi que estate tranquilo –susurro mi madre desde atrás de el, sujetando fuertemente la daga con la que lo había atravesado.

.

\- ¡Tu…! – se giro un poco mas y madre poso uno de sus delicados dedos sobre sus labios.

.

\- Todo estará bien… - afirmo sonriendo con la gracia con la que solamente ella lo hacía. Luego desvió la vista de el y me miro fijamente a los ojos diciéndome más de lo que habría dicho con palabras.

.

 _ **Realmente… solo lamento esto por ti, Madre**_

.

Vi como padre intento apartarla de un manotazo, agudice mi mirada mientras apretaba fuertemente mi puño y la carroza ardió completamente en llamas consumiendo a las dos personas que había dentro.

.

\- Adiós… ya no interferirás más. Finalmente todo - _ **Ella-**_ me pertenecerá.

.

.

.

 **Fin del flash Back**

.

.

.

Realmente no me arrepiento de nada, y me aseguro de ello cuando te miro. Salí de ese pequeño lapsus mental cuando apretaste mi mano. Sonreí y la acaricie cuidadosamente, pensé que no estabas solamente así por la muerte de nuestros progenitores _**¿Sera así?**_

 **.**

\- No quieras engañarme – te mire juguetonamente mientras tomaba tu mentón- ¿Qué pasa realmente? – te sonrojaste y retrocediste un poco por la sorpresa

.

\- Es que… - desviaste tu mirada de mi un momento- ya no podre verte – dijiste con tristeza.

.

\- Eso no es cierto… - asegure mas el agarre que mantenía en tu cintura- Ya te lo había dicho ¿verdad? – dije con voz ronca logrando que me miraras con aquellos hermosos rubíes que tienes por ojos. – Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre te cuidare… siempre. – acune tu rostro entre mis manos, cerré los ojos, y deposite un tierno beso en tu frente. Te sentí estremecerte.

.

\- S-si… Nii-sama- afirmaste, me aleje un poco, abrí los ojos y te encontré sonriéndome felizmente. Tenías un bello sonrojo que te hacía ver aun más preciosa.

.

\- ¡Querido! – escuche que me llamaban con un molesto tono de voz. - ¡Te estaba buscando! – vi que bajaste la mirada alejándote un poco de mi **_Que molestia…,_ ** suspire y me digne a girarme.

.

\- Cordelia- sonreí pícaramente, esta se colgó de mi brazo y te escruto con la mirada _**¿Qué rayos hace?**_ Vi que te removiste incomoda en tu lugar e intentaste irte. - ¿Necesitabas algo?

 **.**

\- B-bueno yo… -interrumpiste- Los dejo solos – La peli violeta sonrió con malicia ante tu comentario.

 **.**

\- Espera… - te detuvo Cordelia- ¿Tu quien eres? – pregunto con un deje de molestia.

 **.**

\- Yo…

 **.**

\- Es mi hermana, Christa ¿Preguntaste por algo en particular? – interrumpí esta vez, Cordelia reparo en mi para luego verte a ti, fingió una sonrisa y se presento correctamente. Quiso entablar una charla contigo pero tú estabas incomoda, te disculpaste y te retiraste felicitándonos a los dos. Una vez que desapareciste de mi vista, la tome por el brazo y le susurre en el oído – No vuelvas a interrumpir una platica mía, espera a que termine de hablar para acercarte ¿Quedo claro? – Esta se estremeció, me miro algo molesta para luego mirarme con algo de lujuria ¿En serio? Le sonreí y esta hizo lo mismo. Al parecer entendió mi orden como una sugerencia pero sabía que la acataría, tenía en claro que aunque sea ante mi debía comportarse.

.

Mire nuevamente el escenario donde me encontraba, hace ya bastante tiempo había empezado las acciones para llegar a mi objetivo y haría lo que hiciese falta para lograrlo.

.

.

.

¿Cuál es mi objetivo primordial? ¿Tú o mi plan? ¿Ambos? ¿Ninguno? O… ¿Realmente son lo mismo y yo no me he dado cuenta?

.

 _ **¿Es importante definir eso ahora? Hay tiempo de sobra**_

.

Eso realmente no lo sé…

.

Por que el plan puede esperar… ella no lo sé.

.

 _ **¿Entonces?**_

.

¿Qué hago… poseyendo a esta mujer mientras pienso en ella?

.

 _ **¿Qué hago imaginándome que es ella?**_

 **.**

Cuando ya puedo…

 **.**

 _ **Tomarla cuando quiera**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin del cap 3 D'x jejeje ¿Que les parecio? antes de que sigan de largo quiero recordarles una cita; "** Dime madre… ¿Tu si me entiendes verdad? Lo que es desear tanto a una persona y que por eso la razón ya no sea válida. _**El fin justifica los medios… ¿Verdad?"**_

Karl ama mucho a su madre por eso le dio el "honor" o "privilegio" de apuñalar a su padre.

.

Si hay alguna duda haganmela saber :D recuerden dejarme Reviews *-* alimentenme! jajajaj D'x

jana!


	5. Capitulo 4

**Buenas hermosos y sensualones lectores! Estuve un poco enferma esta semana y con algunos examenes asi que no sabia si podia pasarme por aqui pero... ¡Lo logre! *-* Ahora les traigo la actualización de "Solamente Mía" quería agradecerles a todos los que se toman un tiempo para leer mis delirios y en especial a; Zero17, azukichan444, fanEnFurecidaaa, Ayato Kawai y Jolie que me dejaron unos reviews el cap anterior :D**

 **.**

 **Espero que les guste este caps :D ya se acerca el final Dx jejejee recuerden dejarme reviews de que les parecio, me alegran mucho y animan a seguir!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

La letra **_negrita y cursiva_** son los pensamientos mas profundos de karl osea lo inconsciente, lo que desea pero no acepta. Estos pueden salir a la luz en algun dialogo cuando esta solo en **negrita.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ATENCION- en este cap hay un poquitillo de lemon x'D soy nueva en escribir eso, en realidad soy nueva en todo lo que tiene que ver con escribir historias, asi que cualquier cosa haganmela saber.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Nii- no pudiste terminar de llamarme porque ya te había acorralado contra la pared, con las claras intenciones de volver a besar tus dulces labios. Ah… ¿Acaso no ves lo que causas en mi, _Carrisima_?

.

 _ **Entonces te lo hare notar**_

.

.

¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Pues….

.

Luego de mi boda con Cordelia, me centre específicamente en tener descendencia, quería agilizar las cosas pero ella no llegaba a concebir. Pasaron unos cuantos meses y seguía así, al parecer aun no quería ser madre, entonces decidí presionarla un poco más. Algunos pensaron que era una decisión apresurada y otros simplemente volvían a felicitarme pues iba a desposar a otra mujer.

.

La peli-violeta pareció enloquecer con la idea, incluso indirectamente, me amenazo. Ahh.. Si hubiera sabido lo inútil que era eso capaz habría desistido de hacer todo lo que hizo después. _**Detalles**_

 _ **.**_

¿Quién sería la próxima "afortunada"? Era una mujer esbelta, muy bella, con unos preciosos ojos azules y además era TODA una dama; Beatrix. Ella sabia porque le había propuesto matrimonio, su fin era darme descendencia y ella lo cumpliría sin contratiempos. Hace bastante tiempo que nos conocíamos, éramos amigos, así que no fue muy dificultoso agilizar el asunto del matrimonio.

.

Nuevamente cuando te informe de lo que haría te deprimiste. Hay, mi bella Carrisima, solo… debías esperar un poco más.

.

Y como si el destino se hubiera burlado delante de mi primera esposa; mi bella rubia, a los pocos meses de la boda, me había dado a mi primer hijo. Un niño muy parecido, físicamente a ella, pero con varios rasgos míos: Shuu. A decir verdad, a pesar de que todo esto haya sido premeditado, uno como padre no puede evitar sorprenderse por sus hijos, ni tampoco puede evitar admirarlos un poco.

Al poco tiempo nació Reiji tambien, un niño de cabello negro, pálido y con mi mismo color de ojos.

.

Beatrix cumplía perfectamente con lo que habíamos pactado ¿Sabes que es lo curioso de ella? Desde muy chicos que éramos amigos, así que la vi cambiar a lo largo de los años; de ser una curiosa niña a ser una mujer impecable, deseable para cualquier hombre, realmente sería un honor para cualquiera poder tenerla. Y ese honor era mío. Pero eso no es lo curioso, lo que me llamaba de ella es que me recordaba mucho a Madre, porque estaba siguiendo sus mismos pasos. Acaso también… ¿Shuu o Reiji llegarían a asesinarla como hice yo con nuestra progenitora? En ese entonces no lo sabía.

.

Obviamente te acercaste a conocer a tus sobrinos y te parecieron de los más hermosos "Son preciosos como el padre" me dijiste. Además me habías comentado, que sinceramente, te caía mejor Beatrix que Cordelia.

.

A fin de cuentas mi plan funciono, porque a los pocos meses, la peli-violeta logro concebir dándome, mas adelante Trillizos: Laito, Kanato y Ayato. Pero a ella no le basto con solo tenerlos, empezó a acosar a la Oji-azul al igual que a mis dos hijos mayores. Realmente esa mansión se estaba convierte en un campo de batalla.

.

La situación se tornaba tensa pero eso es algo que ya sabía que pasaría.

.

Y así pasaron unos muy pocos años más, donde no pude verte tanto; no por mis esposas o hijos sino por mi deber como rey. Lo que no me esperaba, era que tu lista de pretendientes aumentara ¿Qué no se cansaban de escuchar negativas? Al parecer no mostrabas interés en alguno de ellos, pero la mayoría ya se estaba preguntando por qué no estabas comprometida. _**Detalles**_ Me dejaba un gusto tan agrio ese tema que prefería dejarlo de lado. La sola idea de verte con otro hombre… era _**Es**_ inaceptable y mucho mas el saber que le pertenecerías. ¡Tsk! Eso… no lo permitiré.

.

M encontraba tan abatido por estos pensamientos que no lo dude y fui a verte donde antes vivíamos. Cuando me viste llegar te acercaste a recibirme, como siempre hiciste.

.

-¡Nii-sama! ¡Bienvenido! – exclamaste abalanzándote sobre mí, yo no tarde mucho en rodearte con mis brazos y suspirar con alivio. Te separaste de mi con un leve rubor en tu rostro - ¡Que alegría verte! – Realmente, no tienes idea de la paz que siento al verte sonreír Carrisima, no existe otr-

.

-¡Karl Heinz-sama! ¡Qué gusto verlo! – desvié mi mirada algo sorprendido al ver detrás de ti al tipo que interrumpía nuestro preciado momento.

.

\- Freid-san, el gusto es mío – salude y vi que te giraste algo entusiasmada a verlo- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –

.

\- Ah… llegue algo temprano para poder disfrutar la compañía de la adorable Christa – comento sonriéndote galanamente. _**¿¡Pero qué…!?** _ Me gire para verte y asentiste, tímidamente, afirmando lo que había dicho ese sujeto. – Ahora íbamos a dar un paseo por el lago, pero si usted… - dijo sin finalizar mirándome fijo. No era un hombre tan alto, tenía el cabello negro y algo largo, este lo sujetaba con una coleta baja, sus ojos eran bordos y tenía una característica sonrisa picara. Sinceramente quería romperle a golpes la cara, pero me contuve.

.

-Oh… - esboce intentando mantener mi "sereno" rostro- Por favor no se molesten, no los interrumpiré - _**¡Maldicion!** _ \- Yo solo venia a buscar unos documentos – finalice sonriendo pero por dentro sentía como me hervía la sangre. No sé porque pero no me anime a verte, solo te sentí balbucear unas palabra pidiéndome ¿¡Perdón!?

.

Ese hombre me paso por al lado dándome las gracias y diciéndome que te cuidaría, yo solo asentí no permitiéndole verme el rostro. Tú me saludaste y apuraste tu paso para poderlo alcanzar ¿Pero qué rayos estaba pasando? Fui allí solamente para verte a ti y ¡tú te vas con ese maldito bastardo! Me gire un poco y vi como este te ofrecía el brazo para caminar un poco mas juntos. _**¿Cómo se atreve a tocarte tan libremente cuando yo no puedo?**_

 **.**

Ese brazo al parecer quiere perderlo…

.

 _ **Los estorbos deberían…**_

.

Desaparecer.

.

Estire levemente mis dedos cuando un rayo de razón se atravesó en mi camino, no podía matarlo sería muy sospechoso. Pertenecía a una de las familias nobles más importantes de nuestra sociedad y su repentina muerte en mis tierras caería directamente sobre mí y lo último que necesito es una molesta revuelta. No es que no pudiera controlarla pero… ¡Santos cielos! ¿Comenzaría una guerra solo porque este tipo te ofreció el brazo como sostén?

.

 _ **Si**_

 **.**

En momentos como estos era muy fácil que perdiera la cordura, la razón parecía dejarme de lado y a merced de mis más bajos instintos; por fuera podría aparentar estabilidad pero por dentro era un animal.

.

Me di la vuelta, hice una seña y un familiar se acerco.

.

-Asegúrate que no se propase con ella - **Que no le ponga ni un dedo encima** quise gritar- recuerda que es la flor de la familia – justifique para que sonara más convincente y no se atreviera a fallar en su misión. Este asintió y se fue. Quede varado un momento en mi lugar y luego a paso lento avance hacia la mansión, por lo menos tendría que buscar algún documento o algo para justificar mi llegada ante los ojos de los demás.

.

Mis pasos sonaban tan distantes a la medida que avanzaba, era como si no fuera yo el que estuviera caminando, mi mente estaba simplemente en blanco hasta que…. Me di cuenta de que no me molestaba la actitud de ese imbécil, sino el hecho de que hayas preferido irte con él en vez de quedarte conmigo, no me importaba si lo hacías por compromiso o para no quedar mal con él, pero no me agradaba en lo absoluto. Las dudas comenzaron a atravesarme sin piedad, me sentía tan desorientado, perdido, no sabía qué hacer, la sensación de desahucio que me causaste era tan grande que por un momento deje caer mi mascara de caballero para mostrar mi verdadero rostro de desesperación.

.

 **¿Quién rayos se cree que es?**

.

Calma… respire, sabía que si seguía el hilo de mis pensamientos esto no terminaría para nada bien. Asi que, como si estuviera en modo automático, busque unos malditos documentos y me dispuse a irme. No me iba a quedar para escuchar que paso.

.

.

.

Ya cerca de la mansión donde vivía me di el lujo de frotar mi entrecejo, como si eso fuera calmarme un poco más, pero no funciono. Le di la orden al carruaje que llegara a la casa y entregara los documentos a mi asistente, necesitaba caminar un poco para despejarme un poco más. Aun no me sentía yo mismo _**¿Quién es quién en realidad?**_ No lose, pero la rabia corría sin piedad por mis venas y eso no era para nada bueno.

.

Me adentre un poco por el bosque tranquilamente, escuche unos pasos y me detuve _**¡Lo que me faltaba!**_ Me encontré con Cordelia sumamente enojada, me exigió saber a donde había ido y porque no estaba pasando tiempo con ella. Yo simplemente la miraba hablar, porque realmente no la escuchaba, no estaba para escándalos lo único que quería era distenderme.

.

Lo que me faltaba…

.

Vi que giro sobre su eje y no le di tiempo para continuar, la había acorralado contra un árbol, mi pecho contra su espalda y mi rostro rozando su cuello. Para sostenerse apoyo sus manos sobre el tronco. Reí monótonamente.

.

-Karl… - exclamo sorprendida por mi repentino acercamiento.

.

No le respondí, con mi mano izquierda comencé a masajear su pecho y con mi derecha me dedique a recorrer el contorno de su voluptuoso cuerpo. Sustituyo las quejas por gemidos y descaradamente froto su trasero contra mi miembro que empezaba a despertarse.

.

-Karl… -suspiro.

.

-Shhh… - la silencie exhalando en su oreja para después lamer su lóbulo-

.

Sus respiraciones empezaron a ser mas rápidas al ritmo que iba tocándola levemente, lleve mi mano hacia su boca y ella automáticamente mordió el guante que la cubría para dejar mi piel expuesta. Ahora la tocaba más sugerente en sus partes íntimas sobre la tela del vestido. Y al parecer no aguanto más porque de un solo movimiento desbrocho su pollera y la arrojo lejos, no llevaba absolutamente nada debajo solo le quedaba su corset cubriendo sus pechos. Pero qué mujer tan descarada… anda paseándose por ahí lista para revolcarse en cualquier momento, bueno… de cualquier forma eso no me interesaba en lo absoluto, lo único que quería era descargarme.

.

Me apreté mas contra ella, provocando que esta tanteara, con una de sus manos, mi pantalón tratando de desabrocharlo.

.

\- Shh, sh, sh… - exhale en su cuello – Obedece si quieres que te complazca querida…

.

Retire una de mis manos de su cuerpo y se escucho el sonido de un cinturón siendo desabrochado, el de un cierre siendo bajado y finalmente el de ropa cayendo al suelo. Apoye mi mano libre en el tronco y la otra la deslice hasta su boca, donde introduje dos de mis dedos, ella los lamio con lujuria mientras se estremecía. Y ahí comencé a frotar mi miembro contra su trasero a un lento y agonizante ritmo.

.

La peli-violeta respiraba cada vez más rápido, retire mis dedos de su boca para apretar fuertemente su pecho al mismo tiempo que la penetraba abruptamente. La embestí contra aquel árbol sin delicadeza alguna, casi con furia, sin verle el rostro y sin dedicarle palabra alguna.

La imagen tuya y de ese idiota juntos atravesó mi mente provocando que quiera desterrarla de mi mente penetrándola con más violencia.

.

Sus gemidos y palabras incoherentes retumbaban por el lugar calentando aun más el clima. Vi como incrustaba sus uñas en el tronco intentando resistir mi rabia, realmente sabia que después esto iba a molestarme pero en ese momento lo necesitaba. Entonces me deje ir en ella apretándola aun más contra aquel árbol y escuche como también se corría al compas de su grito. Bese su cuello y le susurre al oído un "Bien hecho querida" pícaramente, ante esto ella se estremeció y tuvo la intención de girarse pero sus piernas se lo impidieron; parecían gelatina. Le dedique una sensual sonrisa y me aleje de ella para luego colocarme mi pantalón y recoger mi guante.

.

Ella me miro satisfecha invitándome a abrazarla **_Que lastima_ ** me disculpe con ella y amablemente le dije que la esperaría en la mansión; tenía trabajo que hacer. Ella sin más asintió y me aleje.

.

.

.

Realmente poseer a la peli-violeta no me sirvió mucho, a los minutos ya está pensando nuevamente en ti y ese imbécil, pude relajarme cuando llego un familiar dándome el reporte de lo que estuvieron haciendo. Al parecer no lo dejaste avanzar hacia donde el quería… Bien hecho Carrisima.

.

Sin embargo la situación no mejoro mucho, bueno… entre el desastre de la mansión donde vivía, mis deberes y tu todo andaba absolutamente en desequilibrio.

.

Incluso, para poder ordenarme un poco, charlaba con mi amigo Sócrates; ya sabes es un ex humano, es una persona bastante curiosa y de mente muy abierta. El me dijo que intentara aclarar lo que realmente sentía antes de avanzar contigo, pero la ansiedad me estaba matando ¿Cómo hacerlo? De todas formas, su compañía, me fue de mucha utilidad para otros asuntos, abría incluso más horizontes para mí y acrecentó mi interés sobre los de su especie. Los humanos son seres más complejos de lo que pensaba, aunque obviamente va variando según cuál sea sin embargo valía la pena observarlos.

Mi mismo viejo amigo, por ser un pensador, fue asesinado por pensar distinto, ahí se puede ver claramente el terror que tienen a lo desconocido ¡Simplemente no puedo aburrirme de ellos!

Aunque, volviendo al tema, ni él podía apaciguarme últimamente.

.

Me entere que aquel imbécil comenzó a visitarte más y mas ¿Pero quién se creía? Uno de mis lapsus mentales fue interrumpido con el rumor de que próximamente te casarías con el _**No**_ No podrías hacerlo sin mi aprobación, esto se me estaba empezando a ir de las manos **¿ _En algún momento tuve el verdadero control sobre ti?_** No lo sabía pero mi distanciamiento provoco mas efectos de los que pudiese imaginar.

.

Irónicamente, pude escuchar la risa de Padre burlándose de mí, diciéndome que era un imbécil por encapricharme contigo y que fracasaría olímpicamente en todo lo que respecte a ti.

.

"¡ESTAS ENFERMO!" recordé que dijo ¿Y que si es así? Ni una palabra o acción que hiciera el me afectaría pero tu… Carrisima, Ah… con todo lo que estás haciendo no logras más que desesperarme, me estas aturdiendo como no tienes idea.

.

Pensé… que siempre estarías para mí.

.

 _ **Me confié**_

 **.**

No espere mas y decidí ir a verte, era una noche calurosa y la espera en el carro me mataría así que decidí teletransportarme. Desde lejos pude observar como Freid salía de la mansión sonriente ¿Que había pasado?

Casi con desesperación te busque por la casa y pude encontrarte en tu habitación cepillando tu cabello. Ni siquiera había tocado tu puerta.

.

-Christa – te llame en un ronco tono de voz. Tú te sobresaltaste y te sonrojaste al verme sonreír.

.

-Nii-sama… ¿Qué haces aquí? – levante la ceja y te percataste de mi molestia- ¡Perdona! No quise decir eso- sacudiste tus delicadas manos dejando el peine a un costado y levantándote de tu asiento – Es que… me sorprende verte aquí y a esta hora… ¿No deberías estar en la mansión con tus esposas? – preguntaste algo desilusionada. Ah… **_¿Todo esto será por eso?_ ** Reí. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – dijiste nerviosa.

.

-Hay, hay… mi querida Christa… - canturreé al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hacia ti, al notarlo retrocediste un poco pero no lo suficiente para evitar que tomara tus manos y las besara. – Nunca es tarde o suficientemente temprano para venir a verte- acaricie tus dedos – No tienes idea de cuánto te extraño – sentencié mirándote fijamente.

.

-Nii-sama… -susurraste sonrojada a más no poder. Desviaste tu mirada de mi y exhale exasperado.

.

-Dime… ¿Acaso te gusta Freid-san? – me miraste sorprendida por mi pregunta – Y dime la verdad.

.

-No se… puede ser…

.

-¿Te parece atractivo? – inquirí dando un paso hacia delante haciendo que retrocedieras uno hacia atrás.

.

-S-si… - desviaste la mirada de mi nuevamente- Es lindo ¿Por qué quieres saber eso, Nii-sama? – Levantaste tu mirada y al parecer viste algo que te impresiono – Creo que ya es hora de irme a dormir… tú tienes que volver con ellas. Nii-

.

-Ah… - avance hasta que te acorrale contra la pared- Ya te dije que Nii-sama siempre se haría tiempo para ti ¿Recuerdas? – Pregunte con voz ronca- Ahora… - tome tu mentón con mi mano- ¿Me responderías algo sinceramente? – Tu solo asentiste tímidamente. - ¿Qué piensas de mi? ¿Te parezco atractivo?

.

-N- Nii-sama yo no… - abriste los ojos desmesuradamente-

.

-Tú solo contéstame con la verdad – acerque mi rostro al tuyo- ¿Y?.

.

-¡S-si! – Cerraste los ojos- eres muy apuesto Nii-sama.

.

-Bien… Y ¿Qué sientes por mí? – pregunte con inocencia fingida - ¿Me quieres? ¿O quieres más a aquel sujeto? – dije lo ultimo algo desilusionado.

.

-¡C-Claro que no Nii-sama! ¡Te quiero mucho mas a ti! Lo que siento por ti es mucho más grande que lo que siento por Freid-sama – te justificaste rápidamente, mirándome con determinación y buscando las siguientes palabras que dirías- E-el... es ¡Solo un amigo!- confesaste exaltada dándome tranquilidad. Sonreí satisfecho y comencé a acariciar tus labios con mi pulgar, mientras que con la otra mano me apoyaba contra la pared acorralándote aun más.

.

\- Entonces… - susurre sobre tus labios- ¿Me quieres mucho?

.

\- Si… - respondiste quedándote prendada de mis ojos pero luego me viste con algo de tristeza- Pero… tu quieres mas a tus esposas, en cambio yo al que más quiero es a ti Nii-sama – Confesaste causando que me diera un vuelco al corazón. _**¡Te equivocas!**_

.

\- **Eso… es mentira** \- dije con voz aterciopelada-

.

\- P-pero… tú te casaste con ellas – comentaste temerosa. Te escrute un poco con la mirada y te apegaste totalmente a la pared.

.

\- **¿Y eso qué?** \- Pregunte sincero- Tu sabes que tenía que hacerlo, era una obligación pero tu… - acune tu mentón con mi mano y roce tus labios con los míos- Eres un asunto totalmente distinto.

.

Ah… ¿Acaso no ves lo que causas en mi, _Carrisima_?

.

 **Entonces te lo hare notar**

.

Cerré el espacio entre nosotros volviendo a probar tus gloriosos labios, con la diferencia que esta vez era más demandante. **Lo quiero todo de ti Carrisima** y claro esta vez me correspondías mas rápido. Realmente sentí como un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, sin piedad, cuando posaste tus delicadas manos sobre mis hombros.

Me separe un momento de ti para mirar hipnotizado tu precioso rostro, suspire sobre tus labios extasiado con lo que pensaba hacer.

.

\- Abre la boca – susurre rozando con mi lengua la comisura de tus labios.

.

Entre abriste los labios tímidamente y yo me adentre con mi lengua a tu boca, buscando la tuya y acariciándola a un ritmo exquisitamente sensual. Un gemido no tardo en emitirse en mi pecho, en cuanto comencé a explorar la húmeda cavidad de tan desea boca y ni hablar cuando sentí que me atraídas mas a ti, pasando tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. La razón me había abandonado nuevamente dejando a mis más bajos instintos al mando, comencé a acariciar el contorno de tu cintura muy fogosamente, ocasionando unos celestiales gemidos tuyos, que morían en mis labios. Se sentía tan bien…

.

 **Se siente tan bien**

.

Se sentía tan bien; la forma en la que aquellas corrientes eléctricas azotaban, sin piedad, todo mi cuerpo, la forma en la que acariciabas desesperadamente mi cabello y nuestra compartida necesidad de no dejar que nada interfiera este momento.

.

Si me sentía así, solo con un beso ¿Cómo será cuando te posea? La sola idea me excitaba aun mas, no supe cuando pero perdí el control de mis manos, cuando quise darme cuenta una estaba masajeando tu pecho y otra tus pierna. No faltaba mucho para que te quitara el vestido y saciara esta necesidad que me consume hace ya mucho tiempo.

.

 _ **¡La necesito ya!**_

.

Tengo que resistir…. Ahora no es el momento.

.

 _ **¿Y cuando lo será?**_

.

Cuando le proponga lo que tanto quiero proponerle y cuando ya no la haga sentir culpable la duda.

.

De cierta forma quería darme un golpe a la cabeza por tan racional pensamiento, pero ella se merecía que me detuviera a tener tales lapsus reflexivos.

Asi que con mucho pesar me separe de ti, jadeando al igual que tu. Apoye mi frente contra la tuya y acaricie tu rostro, me sorprendió que te lanzaras nuevamente a darme un beso.

.

Ah… Carrisima, tú de veras no me lo haces para NADA fácil.

.

Termine nuestro beso sonriéndote, a lo que tú respondiste sonrojándote.

.

-¿Me quieres, Nii-sama? – preguntaste esperanzada. Me detuve un momento a pensarla ¿Qué era querer? Después de todo, pienso que si hay algo parecido al amor es lo que siento por ti. Entonces me basare en eso.

.

\- Por supuesto que sí – te sonreí- **lo que siento por ti esta mas allá de mi comprensión-** abriste los ojos y me miraste fijamente- Una vez me dijiste que harías lo que fuera por mi… ¿Eso sigue siendo verdad?

.

\- S-si! ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntaste segura.

.

\- Porque quiero convertirte en mi esposa – confesé ante tu sorpresa. Por un momento balbuceaste palabras inentendibles. Acaricie tu cabello para transmitirte un poco de seguridad.

.

-Pero Nii-sama… - coloque uno de mis dedos sobre tus labios para que me dejaras terminar.

.

\- No tiene nada de malo, después de todo eres tú a la que realmente quiero – te mire fijamente- no hace falta que me contestes hoy… volveré por ti pronto, mi querida Christa – finalice dándote un beso casto.

.

.

.

Por ti sería capaz de esperar, por ti sería capaz de muchas cosas.

.

 ** _Ya no me limitare_**

.

Ya estoy cansado de esto… No puedo arriesgarme.

.

Tengo que tomarte ya.

.

 ** _Ahora que has caído ante mi_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin del capitulo 4! Ow! A decir verdad, cadad vez me cuesta mas meterme en la cabeza de Karl Heinz es un hombre bastante particular y por eso me sale como me sale. En este cap se ve cuanto lucha por ser sensato pero... quedense traquilos! eso ya se le va a la mierda en el proximo cap w ajajaja espero les haya gustado :D recuerden dejarme reviews onegai :) me animan mucho!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Hay que emocion! al fin llegamos a este cap :D como ya les dije antes, este fic iba a ser corto pero bastante intenso. Le agradezco a todos los que estuvieron leyendo mi historia y a los que la** **leerán, tambien a todos los que me dejan reviews :) la verdad es que animan muchisimo, por eso les voy a pedir, por favor, que lo sigan haciendo. Quiero saber que les parecio, que partes les gusto o no les gusto, que les hubiera gustado saber y esas cosas. ¡Ah! tambien se aceptan criticas, sus opiniones me ayudan a creer que escritora de fics *-* sin mas que decir... ¡Disfruten! (no se olviden de leer la nota del final)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

La letra **_negrita y cursiva_** son los pensamientos mas profundos de karl osea lo inconsciente, lo que desea pero no acepta. Estos pueden salir a la luz en algun dialogo cuando esta solo en **negrita.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ATENCION- en este cap hay un poquitillo de lemon x'D soy nueva en escribir eso, en realidad soy nueva en todo lo que tiene que ver con escribir historias, asi que cualquier cosa haganmela saber.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Me encontraba sentado en el sofá frente al fuego, observando como este se extinguía. No parecía haber algo más interesante para mí en aquel momento, no estaba pensando en nada y mi rostro inmune apoyado sobre una de mis manos lo demostraba. De repente, a la mente, se me vino la historia del ave fénix; un ave que al morir ardía hasta quedar reducida en cenizas y de estas surgía un pequeño pichón. Que desgraciado animal.

.

Aunque… el si tenía la oportunidad de probar la muerte, no como yo que no encontraba nadie que pudiera hacerme frente. Es curioso, que ahora, este experimentando para poder crear al ser que me hará tal honor.

.

Sonreí convencido de que podría hacerlo, ya había comenzado mi plan, tenía a mis esposas e hijos que crecían de a poco entre odio, celos, exigencias y tensión. Pobres niños… pero esta es la única forma en la que se esfuercen por ser más fuertes y oponentes dignos para mí.

.

Suspire involuntariamente, todo estaba yendo como deseaba pero… ¿Entonces qué? ¿De qué estaba dudando?

.

Me sobresalte un poco al sentir que alguien posaba sus manos sobre mis hombros, masajeándolos lentamente. Sin embargo no opuse resistencia y me deje mimar, incluso parecí ronronear. Cerré los ojos e inhale al mismo tiempo que aquella persona atraía suavemente mi rostro hacia ella. De a poco, abrí los ojos y pude contemplar una preciosa imagen. Tu, Carrisima, estabas sentada en el apoya brazos, con las piernas, peligrosamente, distribuidas sobre mi regazo y tus delicadas y finas manos acariciando con ternura mi rostro.

.

Te acerque más a mí, sujetándote desde la nuca, para quedarnos mirándonos fijamente. Tu mirada me transmitía tranquilidad, ternura y dedicación pero esta se oscurecía cada vez que te rozaba y acercaba mis labios a los tuyos; era una mirada llena de deseo. Y si tú estabas así yo…. No sé como habré estado.

.

Quise moverme mas pero no pude, mi cuerpo no parecía acatar órdenes y yo me estaba desesperando al no poder, si quiera, besarte. En vez de eso, tú tenias el control del momento, te deslizaste del apoya brazos hasta mi regazo, sentándote descaradamente y sin consideración logrando que saliera un gemido de mi boca. Hacia todo lo posible por moverme pero lo que más llegue a hacer fue rodear tu cintura con mis brazos.

.

Era sumamente frustrante pero me encontraba como un niño a tu merced. Era algo sumamente irónico… porque eso era lo que venía sintiendo desde hace muchos años, ¿Alguna vez tuve todo el control? Por supuesto que no y prueba de esto fue todo el tiempo que estuve conteniéndome, obligándome a acallar las voces de mi mente; refutando sus ideas con la "lógica y la razón", con todo lo que me enseñaron desde pequeño y con la estúpida e inservible moral. Eso no hizo más que atravesarse en mi camino todo este tiempo.

.

Siempre sentí como si hubiera otro yo dentro de mí, algo que nunca le intereso las leyes, algo que hacía que si quería algo lo obtuviera. Sin embargo, parecía tener control de él, lo mantenía encadenado, consultándolo de vez en cuando e incluso apreciándolo, el sin falta se encontraba ahí, mirándome desde la oscuridad. Pero hubo un momento en el que se libero, no sé cuándo pero salió hablo y actuó por mi o eso es lo que yo quiero creer. En realidad lo que más temo es que… el siempre haya tenido el control y que yo sea el iluso que anduvo creyendo que tenía el poder. O… ¿solo pensaba eso para intentar justificarme? después de todo yo mismo soy mi peor enemigo, se perfectamente que punto tocar para destruirme, pero si fuese así ¿Por qué haría todo lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Solo he estado jugando todo este tiempo? ¿Soy yo mismo todo el tiempo y por miedo a mi mismo cree a otro "yo"? ¿Quién soy?

.

Sonreí con algo de amargura, eso era tan patético que era divertido. Ah… Carrisima, yo solo se que no hay nadie que logre descontrolarme y desesperarme como tú. Lo confirme cuando rodeaste mi cuello con tus manos y comenzaste a rozar, a un ritmo lento y agonizante, mis labios.

.

No paraban de salir gemidos de mis labios, y el hecho de no poder moverme me desesperaba más. Gire un poco mi rostro y pude apreciar mi reflejo en un espejo que se encontraba detrás de ti, lucia muy diferente, parecía un animal desesperado, uno que paso por mucha hambre y estaba más que deseo por devorar a quien tenía en frente. ¿Así siempre me veía? ¿Así me veías tú? Lo único que sé es que tenia lastima de mi mismo, yo… era un rey, pero lo único que veía en ese momento, era a un miserable reprimiéndose desesperadamente.

.

 ** _Que…_**

 ** _._**

Patético.

 ** _._**

De pronto se oyó el ruido de la puerta siendo tocada por alguien, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente teniendo como panorama el blanco techo de mi recamara. Suspire exasperado… Todo había sido un maldito sueño. Un maldito y contradictorio sueño. Tape mis ojos con mis dos manos intentando encontrar oscuridad, comencé a reírme sin gracia alguna, no había solución, no existía un tal antídoto ni una manera de evitarlo.

.

 ** _Al fin me deshice de ti_** canturreé.

.

 ** _No eres más que una molestia, nunca te necesite._**

 ** _._**

Mi lado más oscuro celebraba alardeando de su logro, lo mire sonriendo con cansancio, después de todo era inevitable; así fue siempre. Así que me acerque a él y lo acepte con un cálido abrazo.

.

 ** _Hasta nunca razón._**

 ** _._**

La despedí curvando mis labios en una distorsionada sonrisa.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Es curioso como algunos eventos de la vida se dan monótonamente mientras otros parecen escritos por la mano de un cruel y excepcional escritor. Dime Carrisima… ¿Te hubieras imaginado alguna vez un escenario tan perfecto?

.

Como dije, al poco, tiempo fui a buscarte, esta vez ya sabias de mis intenciones por eso supongo tu sonrojo y tímida sonrisa. A pesar de haber estado con muchas mujeres y en diferentes situaciones, y que se me conociera por mis nervios de acero; ahora parecía estar temblando de la emoción.

.

Entre donde habíamos vivido juntos por tantos años, y no tarde tanto en buscarte por que estabas parada en el campo de rosas blancas, estas no hacían más que hacerte resaltar. Había pensado que tendría que hacer más esfuerzos para lograr que me aceptaras, pero no fue así. Te lanzaste a mis brazos diciéndome felizmente que me aceptabas, y cuando quise apreciar tu rostro para contestarte note que llevabas un vestido diferente y los labios pintados de un llamativo carmesí. Sentí que algo dentro de mí dio un vuelco, tenía unas ganas impresionantes de morder esos labios que termine mordiendo los míos. Dirigí mi mirada finalmente a tus bellos ojos, que me miraban tímidamente, y supe que no habría marcha atrás.

.

Me encargue de algunos asuntos mientras preparaban tus valijas, serias mi esposa y no permitiría que estuvieras viviendo en una casa que no sea la mía. Mire un momento el cielo y note que estaba bastante nublado y sonreí. Podríamos hacer una parada antes de llegar.

.

-Karl… - escuche que me llamaban con un tono de voz parecido al de padre cuando me regañaba. Fingiendo simpatía gire mi rostro para verlo.

.

-¡Oh! Ritcher… a pasado tiempo…

.

-¿Qué haces? – me escruto con la mirada.

.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Definitivamente hablar con él me recordaba a padre y eso… me fastidiaba de sobre manera.

.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – se acerco un paso más a mi - ¿Cómo es eso que vas a desposar a Christa? ¿¡Acaso enloqueciste!? ¿Quieres arruinar todo? – Reclamo exasperado.

.

-A ti no te debe importar que haga o que no haga- oculte mi mirada detrás de mi flequillo; si perdía la paciencia lo mataría y eso no era recomendable: No ahora. – Así que vete… -no me hizo caso y tuvo la intención de tomarme del brazo, sin embargo no se lo permití. Le doble el brazo para después hacerlo golpear contra la pared, y sujetándolo con mucha fuerza le susurre.

.

-Vaya, vaya… así que mi hermano menor quiere decirme lo que está bien o mal. Veamos… ¿acostarse con la esposa de tu hermano mayor no está mal?- se sorprendió abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente a lo que reí divertido- ¿Creíste que no lo sabía?

.

-Yo…

-Shh… mientras hablo tú te callas – apreté mas mi agarre haciendo que gritara un poco

.

-¿Sabes que pasara si el consejo se entera que te estás revolcando con MI esposa, verdad?- y lo sentí temblar- Claro… te darán pena de muerte, a ti y a ella por haberme sido infiel. ¿Te lo imaginas? – Pregunte divertido- Qué el hermano del rey se haya metido con su esposa, es inaceptable y yo con mucho dolor y con una pena devastadora – dije en un tono exageradamente dramático- tendría que asesinarlos. – reí con sorna- eres muy ingenuo Ritcher – y lo reflexione- No, mejor dicho eres demasiado estúpido. Ya te lo había dicho antes ¿Cierto? No existe tal cosa como ese mito del hermano menor superando al mayor, no es posible y menos para ti. – gire totalmente su brazo haciéndolo gritar del dolor. - Conoce tu lugar y quédate quieto- dije en un tono amenazante mientras lo dejaba caer al piso. – Si no te quieres morir piensa mejor tus acciones hermano – canturreé yéndome de ese pasillo.

.

Luego a los pocos pasos cambie mi semblante, después de todo hoy tendría lo que tanto desee.

.

.

.

A mitad de nuestro viaje el camino se hizo intransitable, para el carruaje, así que le pedí al chofer que se desviara a una de nuestras pequeñas residencias. Luego a este le pedí que retornara a la mansión principal sin darle explicación alguna; ya no perdería más tiempo.

.

Tú inocentemente creíste en lo que te dije, y te dedicaste a recorrer la casa. Decidiste, afortunadamente, que te cambiarias de ropas y con el falso pretexto de hacer lo mismo te deje sola en la recamara. Carrisima… tu ingenuidad fue siempre la que me desencajo.

.

Te encontrabas tranquilamente en bata, tarareando, tratando de escoger un vestido que no necesitarías. Lentamente te rodee desde atrás con mis brazos.

.

-¡N-nii-sama! – Te sorprendiste y separaste de mi - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntaste abrazándote a ti misma.

.

-¿Está mal que haya venido? – pregunte fingiendo inocencia. Negaste con la cabeza, te miraste a ti misma y luego me miraste a mí con un sonrojo más grande del que tenías hace un rato. Reí. –Christa… Tienes que acostumbrarte, en más de una ocasión nos veremos en prendas menores. – "o sin nada". Ibas a quejarte pero luego te encogiste de hombros - ¿Pasa algo? – me miraste algo insegura y con un poco de miedo. – Oh… ¿Es que acaso te arrepientes de estar conmigo? – vocifere con tristeza.

.

-¡Claro que no, Nii-sama! ¡Eso nunca! Solo que… yo no sé… - miraste hacia un costado.

.

-Tal vez te apresure mucho…- dije con voz baja- Tal vez… tu no-

.

-¡No me apresuraste! – Dijiste mirándome firmemente- Es lo que yo mas quiero, yo… -colocaste tus manos sobre tu pecho- ¡Te amo, Nii-sama! – tu confesión me descoloco y mi mirada de sorpresa se escondió debajo de mi flequillo.

.

-Otra vez…

.

-¿He? – me miraste confusa mientras yo a paso lento te acorralaba hasta el borde de la cama. Titubeaste un poco pero al sentir el roce de mi mano en tu hombro te relajaste.

.

-Dilo otra vez…- acerque más mi rostro al tuyo- Di que me amas. –

.

-Yo… - te detuve tomando tu mentón para que me miraras a los ojos.

.

-Dilo… -susurre sobre tus labios.

.

-Te amo… Nii-sama…

.

Revele mi lujuriosa mirada en el momento que comencé a besarte, no era un beso contenido como los otros sino uno necesitado. Era lo que necesitaba, lo que ansiaba tan desesperadamente y finalmente iba a obtenerlo. No tienes idea de lo que significo para mi, de cuanto estuve ansiándolo, soñándolo e incluso las veces que me sentí culpable, todas esas cosas de las que ya me desligue porque…

.

No esperare nunca más.

.

Correspondiste mi petición y envolviste tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para apegarnos más. Yo comencé a acariciar descaradamente tu cintura mientras me abría paso a tu boca con mi lengua. Disfrutaba tanto explorarte Carrisima.

.

.

Mis ansias de perderme en ese lugar poco conocido, sin restricciones, me hacía temblar

.

Pero mis ansias de perderme en ese lugar inexplorado, que solo imagine en sueños, me hacía

Enloquecer y enceguecer de lujaría.

.

.

De a poco fui recostándote en la cama, tu no opusiste resistencia y decidiste entregarte sin condiciones. Luego de saborear tu boca decidí bajar por tu cuello, repartiendo besos por el camino, hasta la apertura de la bata. Nuestros jadeos fueron ambientando la habitación que cada vez se volvía más calurosa.

.

Disfrute mucho cuando comencé a acariciar tus pechos y me dedicaste unos gemidos celestiales, mucho más lo hice cuando mire tu rostro todo distorsionado por la excitación. Llame tu atención colocando mi pierna entre las tuyas, y me miraste algo curiosa por lo que iba a hacer; te observaba fijamente mientras abría más la abertura de la bata. Luego te regale una sonrisa lujuriosa y lleve mi boca hacia tu seno níveo, arqueaste tu espalda al momento del contacto facilitando mi tarea. Una tarea en que pensaba tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo en realizar.

.

Sabias exquisita Carrisima, simplemente no pude contenerme y comencé a acariciar tu intimidad. Gemiste sonoramente y te aferraste más a mí tocando desesperadamente mi cabello…

.

Tú también ponías de tu parte moviéndote sugerentemente provocando que me diera cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto.

.

-Mi querida y traviesa Christa…. – susurre en tu oído y después reí seductoramente. Se te estaba cayendo la máscara; me di cuenta que tú me deseabas tanto como yo a ti y solo fingías inocencia. Hay Carrisima… eso lo heredaste de madre. Tú ya no aguantabas más tampoco.

.

.

Vi tus rubíes ojos y supe que me querías tan desesperadamente como yo a ti, que tu también te estabas reprimiendo como yo, y eso me hizo sentir feliz. Lo transparente que éramos para el otro, en ese momento, fue increíble.

.

.

La ropa comenzó a estorbar pero no nos hicimos mucho problema por ello; simplemente nos deshicimos de ella. Las caricias, los besos, las palabras de pasión y la lujuria aumentaban cada vez más, como cuando finalmente me posicione entre tus piernas rozando, sin vergüenza, mi miembro contra tu húmeda cavidad.

.

Me miraste algo temerosa, bese dulcemente tus labios y asentiste segura.

.

Y entre en ti cuidadosamente, eras muy estrecha y eso me provocaba mucho mas placer, sentir mi miembro así de apretado dentro de ti era increíble. Todo de ti, Carrisima, es perfecto para mi, por eso quiero absolutamente todo de ti. Por eso, el poseerte, es la gloria.

.

.

Las palabras incoherentes se hicieron presentes calentando mas nuestro edén, nuestros besos, movimientos y caricias eran más profundos, era como si quisiéramos atravesar la barrera del cuerpo y hacernos realmente uno.

.

El animal hambriento... finalmente devoraba a su presa

.

.

-Nii-sama- susurraste llamando mi atención - Te amo… -entre abrí los labios para contestarte pero preferí, primero, besarte una vez mas y mirarte de la manera más dulce de la que era capaz.

.

 **Esto… definitivamente no es obsesión padre.**

.

-Yo también-te conteste- Mi amada y preciosa Christa…

.

Todos mis pensamientos fueron nublados por la lujuria, quería hacerte enloquecer, quería arrastrarte conmigo, que sintieras la necesidad por la cual pase todos estos años, quería amarte…. Amarte a mi manera.

.

Fue ese día en que nos adentramos mas a este círculo vicioso, que pensé jamás terminaría.

.

.

.

.

No tardamos mucho en contraer matrimonio ni mucho menos que vinieras a vivir conmigo. Obviamente la que más se quejo aquí fue Cordelia pero no le preste mucha atención; cosa que mucho más adelante lamentaría.

Fue muy gracioso ver la cara de decepción de todos tus pretendientes y mas la de ese Ferid que monótonamente nos dio un "Felicidades".

.

Simplemente no lo podía creer al fin te tenia. Ese tiempo en el que vivimos fue lleno de paz para mí, solíamos devorarnos con veracidad en nuestro lecho todos los días, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y nos disfrutábamos. Incluso, al poco tiempo, me diste una noticia que me movilizo totalmente; estabas embarazada, estabas esperando un hijo mío. Mi satisfacción fue notable, recuerdo que aquel día te abrace como nunca lo había hecho, estaba feliz. Entonces decidí que solo con esa criatura, que venía en camino, te compartiría un poco. Pero ni esa felicidad podría mover mis planes… ciertamente esa criatura también serviría para ellos. ¡Era perfecto! Ahora me daba cuenta que podría haberlo hecho mucho antes, ese niño llevaría más mis genes que los demás. No me demore en procesarlo y comencé a planificar en mis libros, específicamente en la de la investigación de la "nueva raza", anotando las divergencias y similitudes, lo que podría o no pasar, los factores y los sucesos que tendrían que suceder para que ese niño anduviera por el camino que le marcase.

.

¿Lo ves, Carrisima? Todo de ti es perfecto ¿Qué mas podría pedir? Te entregaste completamente a mí, me amas e inspiras y ahora ibas a darme un niño que contribuyera a mis planes. Por eso no puedo evitar amarte como te amo. Tú… eres lo que me mueve y completa.

.

Todo iba absolutamente bien pero se desvirtuó un poco cuando tuve que llevarte a vivir con mis otras esposas, Beatrix no era problema, es más me ayudaba a cuidarte, aquí el problema era la pelivioleta. Pues veras mi descanso, mi tiempo de ensueño, había llegado a su fin. Nunca descuide mi posición pero se requería mas de mi presencia y era normal.

.

A veces tenía que ausentarme por bastante tiempo y eso nos jugaba en contra, pero por suerte, vuelvo a agradecer, teníamos a Beatrix que solía pasar tiempo contigo y los niños. Creo que nunca podre olvidar la imagen de Shuu acariciando tu vientre con cariño y preguntando por el niño que había dentro. Sus ojos reflejaban una curiosidad genuina como los de Reiji, que a pesar de ser más pequeño, admiraba el milagro de la vida. Obviamente todo esto sucedió sin que los demás supieran que estaba mirando, ciertamente sabía que mi querida rubia ponía mucho empeño en capacitar a nuestros hijos; pero especialmente mas a Shuu, que era un niño bastante travieso y curioso que solía escaparse mucho. Y detrás de él siempre iba Reiji que observaba o participaba de las hazañas de su hermano. Pero ni los escapes o las grandes hazañas podían hacerlos escapar de la realidad; ellos solo tenían un reducido tiempo para ser niños, después debían estar formandose.

Con los trillizos pasaba lo mismo, pero de cierta forma creo que ellos lo pasaron aun peor, Cordelia los exigía mucho, especialmente a Ayato. Todo eso era esencial para el desarrollo de mis planes. ¿Puedes entenderme Carrisima? No tenía alternativa alguna.

.

Volviendo a nuestro punto, por momentos tenias compañía y por otros no, solías discutir mucho con Cordelia y ciertamente no podía interferir. A veces pienso que ustedes, las mujeres, son las criaturas más peligrosas que habitan este mundo. Cuando se enfadan no hay nada que pueda detenerlas.

.

En una ocasión me había ido de viaje por unos días no teniendo en cuenta la catástrofe que sucedería. A partir de ese dia, Carrisima, nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

.

A penas llegue, los sirvientes, me pidieron desesperados que fuera a mi despacho, que tú estabas descontrolada y que nadie podía calmarte. Me teletransporte con urgencia, pensando que solo había sido una disputa entre tú y la pelivioleta; ojala solo hubiera sido eso.

.

Me encontré con un panorama desastroso; mi despecho estaba revuelto, los sirvientes intentaban acercarse a ti pero tú los alejabas con tus gritos y sostenías con fuerza un libro. ¡Maldición! Era "El libro" Nunca en mi vida me había arrepentido tanto por haber escrito algo, incluso tuve el impulso de querer incendiar todo para que quedara olvidado pero… no seria así.

.

De mi ensoñación me saco Cordelia, que hace unos momentos se encontraba mirando a Christa con algo de lastima, ciertamente me había sorprendido de que estuviera tan callada.

.

-¡Explícalo! –Se señalo el libro que tenias entre tus brazos- KarlHeinz ¡explícate! – Golpeo mi pecho- ¿Solo somos eso? ¡Maldición! ¿Tan aburrido estas desgraciado? – preguntaba con impotencia. Realmente no la estaba escuchando, solo tenía fija mi mirada en ti, apreciando como todo se estaba desmoronando lentamente.

.

.

 _"Sabias que algún día esto pasaría, que todo caería"_ me saludo de lejos la razón, hace mucho que no nos veíamos. Gire mi rostro, ahora no quería verla ni escucharla.

.

.

-¡Tu! – desperté cuando me gritaste provocando que Cordelia se quitara del camino, incluso ella entendía lo que estaba pasando. - ¡Dime que no es cierto! – Gritaste con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¿Solo era eso? – Sollozaste - ¿¡Solo me querías para tus malditos planes!? ¿¡Ah!? ¿Para eso no estaban ellas? – reclamaste sujetando con más fuerza el libro, te estabas tambaleando en el lugar. Yo no podía ver ni escuchar nada más que a ti, me acerque con cuidado, haría cualquier cosa para recuperar a la mujer que había dejado hace unos días, a mi querida y amada Christa. - ¡No te acerques! - diste un manotazo al aire - ¡No me toques! ¡No te me acerques nunca más! ¡TE ODIO! Por tu culpa… ¡AHORA ESTOY TODA SUCIA! –

.

.

 _"Solo fue un sueño"_ dio un paso al frente la razón.

.

.

Te agachaste y comenzaste a llorar y gritar más fuertes palabras incoherentes mezcladas con "Odio", "Traición" "sucia" y otras más hirientes.

.

.

 _"Solo fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ni siquiera un sueño… Los cerraste pero cuando los volviste a abrir…"_ se acerco un paso más mi querida enemiga.

.

.

"¡Cállate! ¡Ya cállate!" grite para mis adentros, no sabía qué hacer estaba desesperando, no podía acercarme a ti porque cuando lo hacía te lastimabas o me gritabas. Desde lejos también se escuchaban los gritos de Cordelia "¡Te lo mereces!" decía. Finalmente pude quedar frente a ti y tomarte de las manos, haciendo que soltaras ese maldito libro.

.

-¿¡Por…que!? – preguntaste mirándome fijamente y haciéndome temblar por dentro. -¿Por qué a mi… Nii-sama? –Bajaste la mirada totalmente desilusionada- Tu nunca… me amaste… - susurraste con desesperación.

.

-Christa, eso no… - no pude continuar porque empezaste a tener espasmos.

.

-Solo soy… un miserable experimento mas – dijiste con voz entrecortada mirándome con terror a los ojos.

.

.

 _"Caíste estrepitosamente en la cruel realidad"_ y la razón me ofreció su mano con intenciones de reconciliarse conmigo.

.

.

Le di la espalda a la insensata razón y te induci al desmayo. Cuando te despertaras volverías a la normalidad… ¡Sí! Eso pasaría, eso tiene que pasar, no importa que tenga que hacer, si debo hipnotizarte, drogarte o borrar tus recuerdos; hare lo que sea para que no te vayas. Prometiste estar siempre conmigo Carrisima y las promesas deben cumplirse.

.

Pero no todo fue como lo planee, nada de eso funciono, es mas ibas empeorando con los días. Después de aquel evento me aleje por unas horas para que pudieras pensar tranquila pero fue peor, me gritabas, maldecías y alejabas.

.

-¡No te acerques Karl Heinz! – me sorprendió de sobremanera que me hayas llamado por mi nombre, nunca lo habías hecho - ¡Por tu culpa estoy… estoy sucia! – Tomaste tu cabeza con tus manos - ¡Soy impura! – gritaste con impotencia. – N-Nii-sama… - susurraste con desespero mientras llorabas – Por favor… ven a rescatarme.

.

Eso realmente me descoloco, a pesar de explicártelo muchas veces no funcionaba. Tu mente había creado a dos personas distintas: A Karl Heinz, el que te secuestro y violo y tu querido Nii-sama, el que nunca te había tocado ni hecho mal alguno, tu príncipe, tu salvador que estaba rompiendo su promesa de cuidarte y estar contigo siempre. Y obviamente yo era tu secuestrador.

.

 _"¿Por qué no bailamos una pieza juntos?"_ ofreció nuevamente su mano la razón _"Anda… como en los viejos tiempos, será solo un momento. Dejare que tú me guíes"_ comento esto último seria.

La mire de reojo y decline su invitación cortésmente aferrándome más a mi lado más oscuro, que parecía que por nada del mundo me soltaría.

.

.

Esos tiempos fueron muy difíciles para mi Carrisima, estabas tan mal que incluso Cordelia había dejado de molestarte. Había intentado absolutamente todo, es mas lo sigo intentando pero no hubo vuelta atrás. Tus ataques de histeria aumentaban cada vez más, no querías comer y eso era peligroso para nuestro hijo que ya estaba en tu vientre hace 7 meses. Yo no podía ni acércame porque te ponías peor.

.

-Karl – me llamo la tranquila voz de Beatrix.

.

-Querida… - le brinde una sonrisa - ¿Sucede algo? – pregunte con genuino interés, ella había sido la única que se había podido acercar a ti este último tiempo. Obviamente que por seguridad los niños tampoco se te acercaban.

.

-Es Christa-san… - bajaste la mirada, asustándome, para volver a verme con firmeza. – Intento apuñalarse… - la mire algo extrañado, eso ya lo habías intentado un par de veces lo que me tenía muy preocupado, todavía no sabía de dónde sacabas aquellos objetos contundentes y empecé a quejarme mentalmente de los ineficientes sirvientes. Se aclaro un poco la garganta para llamar la atención ¿No era eso todo? – Pero esta vez… en el vientre. – dijo mirándome algo preocupada. ¿En el vientre? En ese momento sentí que tembló el suelo, nunca pero nunca, desde que estabas así, atentaste contra la vida de nuestro niño, al que tanto decías que amabas y cuidarías. Lo único que hacia esto era confirmar cada vez más que no había vuelta atrás. Y nuevamente pude escuchar la risa de nuestro padre, burlándose de mi desgracia con un marcado "Te lo advertí".

.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunte monótonamente, ella se quedo parada en su lugar intentando buscar las palabras correctas.

.

-Escuche que estaba llorando y entre a la habitación pero ella no me vio, note que estaba mirando fijamente el suelo. Luego… de la nada levanto con sus dos manos una daga – tomo un poco de aliento y yo no hacía más que tocar mi entrecejo- y luego lo bajo con fuerza apuntando a su vientre. Yo… pude detenerla justo a tiempo. – Ahora me miro fijamente- Karl… - susurro- hay que solucionar esto, por lo menos hay que tenerle tranquila hasta que nazca el niño, luego puedes concentrarte en ayudarla pero por ahora… lo primordial es el.

.

Exhale con fuerza ante su comentario, tenía toda la razón. A esta altura, del embarazo, era altamente peligro para los dos seguir así. Mire nuevamente a mi querida rubia, ella tenía puesta la mirada en la nada pero aun asi, pude notar, que ocultaba con recelo sus manos. Me acerque a paso lento hacia ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima, esta salió de su ensoñación pero no se alejo ni dejo de verme a los ojos. Así era ella, me recordaba tanto a madre, era confiable, astuta y hermosa pero como tenía sus cualidades también tenía sus defectos sin embargo estos no la opacaban. Realmente era un honor tenerla conmigo, a pesar de que su destino haya sido marcado como el de madre y que su final fuera solitario. Sentí lastima y pensé que ella hubiera sido feliz con un tipo que valiera la pena. Lo siento tanto querida…

.

Tome sus manos entre las mías y note que estaban regenerándose, ella había detenido la daga justo a tiempo, como dijo, tomándola del filo. Las mire con cariño y gratitud para luego llevármelas a los labios y mimarlas con suaves besos pidiéndole en silencio disculpas. Beatrix solo me sonrió comprensiva.

.

-Karl… -llamo mi atención – antes de ser tu esposa fui tu amiga, se que nos separamos por un buen tiempo pero… Yo no creo que a pesar de estar casados haya terminado nuestra amistad. – Sentencio viéndome- yo te ayudare a cuidar a Christa-san porque no quiero que les suceda algo, pero… debes ser tu el que después solucione esto, Karl… - definitivamente Beatrix sabia como sorprenderme, ella era directa y concisa; justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

.

-De acuerdo querida… Yo también pienso lo mismo – le comente besando sus finos dedos por última vez – Gracias…

.

.

.

Después de aquello, me centre en el cuidado de nuestro hijo, y con ayuda de Beatrix este pudo nacer sin complicaciones. Subaru, se llamo, era la perfecta replica nuestra, albino y de ojos rubíes como los tuyos, era simplemente precioso.

Los primeros meses estuvo al cuidado de unas sirvientas y de mi querida rubia, y era atentamente observado por Shuu y Reiji que lo solían mirar con asombro, también jugaban mucho con él; "poniéndole voces" o haciéndolo reir. A ti te lo acercaban cuando estabas tranquila, aunque al verlo comenzabas a llorar, a negarlo y a insultarlo, obviamente este también terminaba llorando sin parar. Solo fueron unas contadas veces las que lo pudiste sostener tranquilamente, pero aun así la situación no cambiaba. Es más empeoraba, ahora, cada vez que me veías no me insultabas, sino que sumisamente me saludabas con un "Cariño" y actuabas amable ante tu "captor".

.

.

Esto no es lo que yo quería… yo quiero a mi amada Christa… ¡Devuélvamela! La quiero de vuelta junto a mí, quiero que me sonría sinceramente, que me abrace con cariño, no quiero a este cascaron vacio que solo repite palabras sin significado.

.

.

 _"¿Y si bailamos ahora?"_ se sentó en frente mío la razón " _¿Es que acaso no te cansas de fallar?"_ pregunto algo aburrida. Me reí sarcásticamente ante su comentario y mi lado oscuro la miro con desprecio.

"Aun no deseo bailar contigo, querida" le conteste

.

.

Y así paso el tiempo, yo seguí con mis obligaciones y tú te "recuperaste" un poco si se puede llamar a esta faceta tuya un avance. No te podía dejar a cargo, completamente, a Subaru por lo que este se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo siendo vigilado por las sirvientas. Beatrix se enfoco más en la preparación de Shuu, causando diferencias entre él y Reiji. Cordelia también hacia lo mismo, aunque con otros métodos y no dejaba de presionar a mi querida rubia y a ti Carrisima, en cuanto "te mejoraste" tú también comenzaste con lo mismo.

.

Esa mansión era el maldito infierno, si antes no sabía qué hacer ahora menos. Tenía que soportar escucharte maldecirme cuando no me veías y rogar por tu preciado Nii-sama, también que actuaras sumisamente, profesándome falso amor cuando estaba en frente tuyo. Yo ya te miraba sin mirarte, solo me detenía en tus ojos buscando a mi querida flor pero no la encontraba. Me dolía tanto no tenerte querida, hace tanto que no te beso, hace tanto que no te hago mía….

Hace tanto que te fuiste sin irte.

.

.

.

 _"Sabía que terminarías pidiéndome que bailara contigo, después de todo somos tal para cual"_ extendió seductoramente su mano la razón, ella había aceptado mi invitación. Mi lado más oscuro gritaba enfurecido pidiéndome que no la tomara, que encontraríamos la solución a nuestra manera.

Pero sé que eso ya no es posible…. Ahora sé que los necesito a los dos.

.

Se… que nunca tuve que dejarla ir. Después de todo yo no soy así, no suelo renunciar a nada.

.

.

Y al ritmo de una tenebrosa canción comenzamos a bailar, girando con ferocidad y al compás de la melodía en aquel palacio destruido y olvidado en el que se había convertido mi mente.

.

Y lo recordé, soy el rey de los vampiros, tengo ambiciones, planes, obligaciones y soy una persona que no pierde su objetivo por nada del mundo, alguien que obtiene lo que quiere, y lo que quiero eres tú, Carrisima ¿verdad?

.

Hare todo lo que tenga que hacer para recuperarte, no importa qué pero lo hare, volveré a hacerte mía, hare que me ames y que tengas ojos solamente para mí. Después de todo no hay salida de este círculo vicioso y tu lo sabías muy bien desde el principio amada mía.

.

Yo…

.

Te amare a mi manera.

.

Porque eres solamente mía

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Kya! capitulo final! pero no desesperen... habrá un epilogo genial *-* A decir verdad crei que solo me bastarían dos caps para escribir lo que tenia pensado, se extendió un poco mas y termino siendo esto. Hubo ideas del principio que mantuve y otras que cambie, pero siempre intentando no salirme de Karl Heinz. ¡Ah! con respecto al lemon, lo saque x'D, si, la verdad no se explicarme y confundo a la gente asi que preferi dejarlo asi.

Este cap me parecio muy especial por el hecho de que karl acepto su lado mas oscuro despidiéndose de la razon, sin embargo mas tarde tuvo que volver a "Bailar" con ella por que se dio cuenta que era necesaria; ambas partes lo son y lo conforman (no se porque pero me lo imagine bailando con ella en un palacio destruido y que lleva abandonado varios años, para mi -en mi cabeza- fue simplemente perfecta la imagen)

.

¡Quiero saber que les parecio! asi que por fis dejenme sus comentarios :D sean criticas buenas o malas.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por acompañarme a los largo de este mes y medio :D

.

Ahora comenzare a actualizar mi otro fan fic "Mil agujas" los invito a darle una oportunidad y leerlo (ahi tambien se explican varias cosas del juego)

.

Jana! nos leemos luego :D


	7. EPILOGO: ¡Brindo por ti!

¡Buenas minna-san! aqui les vengo con el epilogo :D ¿Y que tal? el cap pasado fue bastante intenso no se si les habra gustado pero a mi me encanto la parte de la razon :3 quiero agradecerles a todos los que me acompañaron y leyeron mi historia, es mi segundo fanfic y narrar en primera persona haciendo de hombre me fue bastante dificil :$ sin mas preambulos los dejo con la historia!

recuerden dejarme reviews :)

.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

La letra **_negrita y cursiva_** son los pensamientos mas profundos de karl osea lo inconsciente, lo que desea pero no acepta. Estos pueden salir a la luz en algun dialogo cuando esta solo en **negrita.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOGO**

.

.

.

Siempre he creído que uno de nuestros mayores enemigos es el tiempo, no son solo los humanos los que se ven envueltos y destruidos por él, es irónico pero así es; nosotros "los amos de la noche" nos vemos atrapados en este y manejados a su antojo. Por ello mismo la mayor prueba de amor, para nosotros, es que nos den muerte y terminar con aquel interminable ciclo desesperante.

.

Con el paso del tiempo fui deseando mas a mi querida amiga hasta llegar al punto de que se volviera mi amor platónico, era patético… la muerte me seguía rechazando sin ni siquiera verme a los ojos.

.

Pero aun asi… Carrisima, a ti te sigo deseando más. Tal vez fue por eso que no desistí a encontrar un modo de regresarte a la "normalidad", tal vez y solo tal vez por eso.

.

Suspire con resignación luego de saborear aquellos años de amargura, aquella vez que te fuiste y nunca más volviste, solo me dejaste un cascaron sumiso, manejable y a veces irritable.

.

Conforme a los años te fuiste desfigurando mas y mas, a veces no me dejabas opción y debía encerrarte en una celda por el bien de nuestro hijo, el que creció prácticamente solo, al que le gritabas, insultabas, maltratabas y al mismo tiempo alagabas, incluso varias veces le pediste que te diera muerte y él lo único que hacía era temblar en su lugar para después salir huyendo. Pero su amor por ti lo hacía volver, a veces pudiéndote contener pero a los pocos segundos te descontrolabas y comenzabas a gritarle otra vez. El prácticamente te asumió como su responsabilidad mientras que yo… Yo te observaba desde lejos, no te quería así.

.

Recuerdo que una vez te fui a visitar y tú estabas con él, este se puso en frente tuyo tratando de "protegerte" de mi; no supe si reír o apartarlo pero tú te me adelantaste, lo golpeaste y lo apartaste para después enceguecerte conmigo. No… esto no era lo que yo quería.

.

La razón muy a menudo me inducia a dejarte pero realmente el que te quería lejos pero con vida era mi lado más oscuro. Todo esto era sumamente patético; "La razón y mi lado más oscuro" era yo mismo, algo que no podía aceptar en conjunto, a los que a veces no escuchaba y eso era sumamente estúpido. ¿Qué estaba pasándome?

.

"A esto…" me señalo a mi mismo en un espejo "se le llama desesperación. Bienvenido al averno, cariño" Canturreo con malicia mientras se acercaba, contorneando sus sensuales caderas, a mí. Luego se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello mientras tarareaba aquella canción que habíamos bailado cuando la volví a aceptar.

.

Solté un carcajada sin gracia ¿Finalmente había enloquecido?

.

 ** _¿Y que con eso? ¿Acaso alguna vez importo?_** me hizo reflexionar mi lado más oscuro, que se encontraba parado dándome la espalda. Se dio vuelta y también señalo aquel espejo en el que no me había detenido a observar bien; en este me reflejaba yo con un aspecto aterrador, la mirada vacía y sosteniendo entre mis manos la pieza del rey del ajedrez. El tablero se encontraba en frente de mi con las piezas distribuidas a mi conveniencia.

.

No podía ser cierto…

.

"Esto es lo que buscaste"

.

No

.

 ** _Lo que querías_**

.

No puede ser… ¿Acaso esto era lo que había deseado desde un principio?

.

A aquella pregunta nunca pude darle una respuesta y supongo que asi será siempre pues, Carrisima, entre la cordura y la locura solo hay un delgado hilo de diferencia al igual que lo verdadero y falso, aunque ciertamente "la verdad" es mucho mas embustera que la falsedad ya que de esta tienes la certeza, mientras que con la otra solo tienes dudas y puede que este ocultando que es una vil mentira.

.

Rei con amargura, por lo menos no me aburría.

.

De lo que si estaba cansado era de las disputas entre mis esposas a las cuales te habías sumado Carrisima. Pero al parecer yo no era el único fastidiado, Laito, Kanato y Ayato asesinaron un día a Cordelia, cada uno tenía su motivo personal pero el deseo de hacerla desaparecer era el mismo, aunque no lo lograron del todo. Ritcher, como fiel perro faldero de mi primera esposa, le arranco el corazón para colocarlo en un nuevo cuerpo para que un dia volviera a la vida. Era la calma antes de la tormenta.

.

Sin embargo eso no fue todo, mi querida rubia también partió… Reiji, nuestro segundo hijo, contrato un cazador de vampiros para que le diera muerte. Realmente lamente su muerte, cuando ella se fue me quede sin aquella mano que estaba para equilibrarme, ella era la que mediaba conmigo y la razón. Aun así supe que falleció feliz, obtuvo el tan merecido descanso. Entonces así, me despedí, también, de todo recuerdo que quedaba de madre.

.

Y en cuanto a ti, mi querida Christa, sigues encerrada en una mansión apartada de la que vive nuestro hijo. Este sigue yendo a visitarte y hace lo que puede para mantener la compostura pero me deja la impresión de que con una leve brisa del viento se romperá en mil pedazos.

Yo también sigo visitándote, pero estoy más al pendientes de mis planes que de ti, lo que no significa que a veces no me descontrole y vaya a tomarte por mero impulso como hice ya varias veces. Me había prometido no hacerte mía hasta que te recuperaras pero no lo resistí, creí que de cierta forma me recordarías pero no fue así.

.

Nunca más me volviste a llamar "Nii-sama" ahora soy Karl Heinz-sama o "querido" para ti, el que te secuestro, violo y te arruino.

.

Con los años mis esperanzas quedan más reducidas, a veces pienso que lo mejor sería terminar contigo pero soy tan egoísta que sería incapaz de entregarte a los brazos de mi querido amor platónico; la muerte. Lo lamento, carrisima pero te deseo para mi solo, no puedo compartirte, incluso con ella.

.

Ahora mis hijos ya son mayores y están pasando a la parte central de mi proyecto "Adan" obviamente ellos no saben nada de eso pero ya se adentraron a aquel circulo caótico de donde no hay escapatoria.

.

.

.

Le doy un sorbo a aquel vino de la cosecha del año en el que naciste, lo saboreo y dejo que se deslice lentamente por mi garganta. Luego exhalo satisfecho y miro el cielo desde la comodidad de mi despacho, me encuentro sentado en el marco de la ventana deleitándome con la cálida brisa del verano.

.

Poso nuevamente mis ojos en aquel cielo nocturno completamente oscuro, donde la luna ah decidido ocultarse. Siendo completamente culpable de estos pensamientos dulces y amargos que me han invadido toda la noche, pero aun asi no la odio, ella ah sido mi compañera y testigo de vida.

.

Recuerdo que hace unas horas compartí el lecho contigo, mi amada Christa, y eso ha hecho que estos pensamientos fueran aun más intensos. Bese tus labios con la dedicación de añares y toque tu cuerpo con necesidad, una necesidad que hace bastante no es satisfecha.

.

Sonrió en cuanto siento que la razón acaricia mi hombro y mi lado más oscuro hace un gesto de aceptación, parece que esta noche habrá tregua entre ellos y solo dejaremos que los recuerdos nos torturen sin piedad. "Que delicia…" pienso, me revolcare en la desesperación y la disfrutare para luego volver a desecharla.

.

¿Sabes algo Carrisima? Estos pensamientos y palabras sin remitente fijo son todas provocadas por ti. Ya te lo había dicho antes; eres lo que me motiva y mueve por eso quiero que seas consciente de que ya no te puedes escapar.

.

No…

.

Probablemente desde que éramos niños ya no tenías escapatoria, ya estabas predestinada a ser mía. Tu misma te metiste en este círculo vicioso sabiendo las consecuencias y si lo hiciste sin saberlo pues… no lo lamento, no hay forma de dar marcha atrás, ni de revertir lo que siento, eso no es algo que tú puedas decidir ni siquiera yo mismo puedo hacerlo.

.

Elevo mi copa proponiéndole un brindis a mi querida testigo oculta.

.

-¡Salud! Por mi, por ti mi querida testigo, por la razón, mi lado más oscuro, por mi amor platónico, por este plan inescrupulosamente magnifico y por ti…. Mí amada Christa porque este círculo vicioso nos siga torturando aun más y que no tenga fin – brinde con satisfacción para luego volver a beber del contenido de mi copa.

.

Yo nunca te dejare Carrisima eso fue lo que jure hace tanto tiempo, no puedo alejarte, liberarte o desearte felicidad porque son cuestiones que a mi lado nunca encontraras. Yo te amo a mi manera y eso implica que estés encadenada a mi eternamente.

.

Vuelve y acéptalo y veras que el averno es mucho más placentero que la realidad.

.

Dancemos en el legendario castillo del deseo eternamente, amada mia.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

OMG! ¡lloro! que emocion es mi primer fic terminado y en el que narro en primera persona haciendo de hombre w ¡Hice lo mejor que pude gente! Karl es un personaje complejo del que no tenemos tanta informacion y eso fue lo que me dio pie a imaginar. realmente quedo satisfecha, me gusto escribirla; la hice por ustedes y por mi, tenia ganas de contar un poco lo que habia pasado realmente y de llenar aquellos vacios que nos deja dark fate _Emoticón heart_  
Como dije antes agregue y saque cosas de lo que habia pensado originalmente; iban a ser 2 capitulos (incluyendo el prologo x'D -moririamos de hambre-) No es por presumir pero me encanto ese elemento fantastico que cree de la razon y del lado mas oscuro, a esos esta para meterlos en una habitacion y que se den con todo para arreglar sus diferencias w aunque supengo, que si fuera asi, no tendria gracia w

.

Acuerdense que sigo actualizando "mil agujas" y si no la leyeron los invito a hacerlo :D

¡Recuerden dejarme sus reviews! :D

¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
